Asking her
by GarvinMark
Summary: One of the many different takes on how the whole 'years and years of asking and asking and asking' plays out... :D I hope you enjoy it! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note**: Sooo... I've been working on this for a while now and I decided, since the movie's coming out soon, it might be kind-of fun to focus on just our favorite couple for a little bit :D This story is not intended to go too far... I still haven't decided whether or not to go beyond the proposal, but I probably will... :) depends on what you guys think. :D and I will eventually get something up about the kids. I really want to do that because I have another story in mind for them (one set in the future, focused on one of them, and it will be a blast to write... it will also be ENORMOUS) but I have several shots I want to do in Family Life and I want to finish up the Uncles before I even consider posting anything from that. But I will eventually get it out b/c I don't think I could avoid it... Anyhoo, hope you guys all are doing well and are enjoying life! Thank you for waiting, reading and reviewing, you are wonderful people! :D

Oh, and by the way, this is just my take on how the whole proposal sequence takes place (and in my universe, Eugene is around twenty when he first meets Rapunzel... even though the official age is supposedly twenty-six, but I just don't see it :D)

_Soli Deo Gloria_

**Disclaimer**: Disney owns Tangled, its characters, and its story

* * *

The king and queen of Corona were sitting in his office one fine, early spring morning. His Majesty sat at his desk, mulling over an inventory list of the spice merchant ships that had recently come into port. His wife sat on the couch set before the desk. Over the top of her teacup, she considered her husband. She tried to figure out how to approach him with the question that had burned inside her for almost a month now. Finally she decided on the oblique approach.

"Did you know that Geoffrey and Isobel's daughter just got engaged a week ago?" She asked her husband casually.

"Yes, dear. Geoff wrote me a letter the moment the lad proposed."

The queen smiled thoughtfully, "It's amazing—the girl's only seventeen and already on her way to getting married."

He shrugged, "Happens."

His wife shot him a glare, which, fortunately for him—or rather, unfortunately—he did not see. "You know, royal marriages are rather nice events. Remember ours?"

"Parts of it." He squinted at the tiny text of the inventory. "Cat, do you know what the current market price for Ruebian Pepper is?"

She shrugged, "Depends on how much is sold. But forget the pepper, Tommy, I want to speak to you."

"About what?" The king muttered, still very much concerned about the cost of Ruebian Pepper.

"Eugene."

Her husband frowned, glancing up to see her green eyes fixed firmly upon him.

"What about Eugene? He's doing well enough for himself. He's training hard in the guardhouse every morning and I think he's doing well in the classes—the ones that he attends, anyway. Why should we bother about him?"

"Tommy, do you remember what I said about Geoffrey and Isobel's daughter?"

"The wedding?"

She nodded, repeating, "Yes—the wedding. The upcoming _marriage_. The uniting of their daughter with a kind and loving young man who will ensure her future happiness."

"What about it?"

She groaned in exasperation, "Sometimes you can be so dense, dear. Put the two together and add our daughter to the mix."

The king narrowed his eyes, murmuring, "Are you asking me to-?"

"Yes, Tommy. You need to talk to Eugene and find out what his future plans are concerning Rapunzel."

He shook his head distractedly, "Well I can't—that's a personal matter he has to decide on his own. I can't—I can't talk to him about something like that."

"Why not? You know he loves her."

"Of course, any blind man can see that."

"And you know Rapunzel loves him too." She reminded him.

"I wouldn't go that far-." He stopped at the knowing look on her face, and murmured reluctantly, "Yes… yes she does."

"Okay, good. So you'll talk to Eugene?" His wife had an alarming note of finality in her question. She had already decided on the outcome of the conversation before he had finished talking.

"Cat, wait." The king stood up and walked over to sit on the couch beside her. She looked at him expectantly, seeing the familiar crease of thought running across his forehead.

After a moment, he said quietly, "I don't want to rush them."

"I understand that, dear."

"Then why does it feel like you've already started picking out flowers for the bouquet?"

She took his hand, replying slowly, "I'm not saying they should get married right _now_. But I _am_ saying that Eugene needs to start considering the idea. Tommy, they've known each other for almost two years, and they both love each other to a distraction. You know where this will end."

"Yes, but I don't want to-," he broke off and took a deep breath. Then he started again, "We've had our daughter back for nearly two years, Cat. Two years minus some odd number of months. I'm just not sure I want to give her up again."

His wife smiled and squeezed his wrist, whispering, "You wouldn't be giving her up. They would live in the palace—she'll rule as queen one day. It's not like they'll move to another country. They will be here, in Corona."

"But she won't be our daughter anymore, Cat. She'll be his wife—possibly the mother of his children. She won't be ours anymore." The king sighed sadly.

"I'm afraid, dear, that she never really was."

He frowned at her, clearly not comprehending what she had just said.

"You saw them out on the balcony when Rapunzel returned to us. You've seen them since then. Eugene may understand and respect the fact that we are her parents… but he's always seen her, first and foremost, as his own." The queen set aside her teacup and joined her other hand on top of his. "Eugene has done a lot for her—he died for her—she brought him back to life. They belong to each other."

He placed his hand over hers, "I know they do."

His wife nodded, "All right. Now all you have to do is remind Eugene of that."

* * *

Eugene Fitzherbert did not know he was being discussed that morning. In fact, even if he had known, only a small part of him would be concerned. This is because the rest of him was a bit busy at the moment.

But the morning had passed, and now he walked through the entrance hall of the palace, rubbing at his neck and wondering if the guards he had been training with had any sense of compassion. The running drills were not too bad, and the sword fighting was a breeze. However, the jousting was a different story.

Oh, it's not like Corona really _had_ jousting tournaments anymore. Even the lieutenant he had trained with told him this would probably be the only time they would ever cover the sport. Such admittance did not make the man any more lenient, and Eugene could understand that to a point. After all, he had mocked the palace guard with every cheeky theft in the book for about three years. It was reasonable that they were more than willing to beat him to a pulp while in 'training'.

Yet he still felt that being thrown from the saddle five times—three by the lieutenant and twice by Maximus—was overstretching it a bit. Thankfully, training had been canceled early due to a faintly lucky and probably not-so-legal blow he had inflicted on the lieutenant's head. And now Eugene, sore and smelling of dirt and sweat, limped down the long, marble-floored foyer.

He wondered how Rapunzel was doing. He had not seen her since that morning due to the amount of tutoring she was now subjected to. She seemed to enjoy her lessons, however, and often told him—whenever he complained about them—that she not only needed to learn to be a princess, she _wanted_ to learn. The girl had a remarkable sense of responsibility that drove her towards becoming the best princess Corona had ever had.

He admired her for it, yes, but it also drove him nuts. How was he supposed to spend time with her between his training and lessons and her hour-to-hour classes? Schooling cut severely into Rapunzel time, and Eugene did not like it in the least. He accepted the necessity of it all, but he still did not like being separated from her for any amount of minutes, much less hours.

If only her parents, fantastic people though they were, were not so _insistent_…

"Eugene!"

He turned around to see his girlfriend, the crown princess of Corona, sprinting towards him. He prepared himself for impact, and Rapunzel threw her arms around him in a tight, welcoming hug. She smelled good—far better than he did, at any rate—and she seemed to blaze with life that removed all traces of weariness from his body. He was amazed at what she could do to him by just being around, and he absolutely loved it.

"How was training?" She asked breathlessly, pulling back to look up at him.

"Painful." Eugene grunted, appreciating her sympathetic wince. "How were your princess lessons?"

"Long but necessary. I actually have another one to go to right now."

He frowned, "What?"

She released him and stepped away slightly, sighing, "My tutor was late so the lesson was moved to the afternoon."

"That's not fair. They should've given you the rest of the day off."

"So much for that." Rapunzel shrugged, rocking back and forth on her heels, probably unaware of how adorable she looked by doing that. "Anyway, are you going to eat dinner with us tonight? I'm making dessert."

"Dessert, eh?"

Rapunzel nodded, "Yep."

He took her hands, smiling down at her, "So, are you going to make one of those cute little strawberry puff cakes? You know-," Eugene tilted his head, "-the ones with some custard in the middle and dark chocolate slightly drizzled on top? It's like you—just in pastry form—sweet, pink, and to _die_ for."

His girlfriend laughed, "Only if someone really wants one."

"Someone really does." He grinned, raising his eyebrows.

She smiled and rose up, kissing him lightly on the mouth.

"So is that a yes?"

"That's a maybe. _This-_," she kissed him longer this time, before pulling back and muttering softly, "-is a yes."

Eugene smirked, "I'll see you at dinner, then."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Your Highness?"

They both turned around to see a rather disapproving, plump woman standing by a nearby door, tapping her foot impatiently. Rapunzel's teacher was waiting for her pupil.

The princess managed to look guilty as she called: "Sorry, Tutor Carol! I'll be there in a minute!"

"I'm waiting, your Highness."

"Coming!" Rapunzel turned back to Eugene, smiling apologetically, "I'll see you later, Eugene."

"Yeah. Have a good lesson." He squeezed her hands affectionately and watched, in extreme disappointment, as she hurried towards the waiting Tutor Carol.

Just then, a hand—much larger than Rapunzel's—rested on his shoulder. Eugene turned around and nearly jumped out of his skin. The king had found him.

A rather imposing man, his Majesty was slightly taller than Eugene, as well as bigger overall. Not that the stern, blue eyes, grim beard, or the medallion of Corona did not also add to his distinctly royal presence. Over the last year or so, Eugene had learned that, despite his appearance, the king was a kind man who forsook the normal constraints of justice in lieu of his daughter's return. However, he could not help but be nervous; he was unsure how long the king would recognize the pardon of the kingdom's most notorious thief.

He smiled, saying quietly, "I have a question for you, Eugene."

"No sir—I was not just kissing your daughter, sir." Eugene replied automatically, his heartbeat quickening in his chest.

"That's not what I wanted to talk about, young man. In fact, all I want to tell you-," he made a faintly disgusted face and removed his hand from Eugene's dirt-covered shoulder, "-aside from 'get yourself cleaned up', is that I would like to speak to you after dinner tonight."

The man frowned, asking, "Speak to me?"

"Yes. I have some matters of importance upon which we need to discuss. Personal matters that cannot wait."

"Um, okay, your Majesty. Whatever you ask."

"Thank you. You may use the soldier barracks downstairs to wash and prepare for dinner. I will have a servant go down with extra clothing should you require it and-," once again, he made a face. Eugene wondered if he really smelled _that_ bad. "Another cake of soap, I think."

He bowed, "Yes sir. Thank you, your Majesty."

"Good day, Eugene."

Eugene watched as the king continued on his way to his office, his arms behind his back and his eyes pensive. What could he possibly want to ask him about that made him so concerned? Normally the king refrained from talking to him much at all unless the occasion required it. Dinner conversations, light pleasantries exchanged in the hallway, and one extremely uncomfortable discussion dealing with his pardon had been all Eugene had experienced in terms of speaking to the king. Other than that they hardly ever had _really_ talked.

But he did know that Rapunzel's father watched him. He watched him all the time, which was probably a good thing. Because Eugene watched him right back.

Frowning slightly, Eugene continued to make his way down to the barracks reserved for the royal guard and himself. It had been an agreement Rapunzel had managed to convince her parents into. He, as official rescuer of the lost princess—not that he claimed to have done much but get in the way most of the time—was permitted to stay in the palace provided he did something useful with his time. This turned out be training and lessons as well as unofficial beginnings of the preparation for being prince consort.

Suddenly, Eugene froze, his hand halfway to the door that led down to the barracks. Maybe _that's_ what the king wanted to speak to him about. After all, it had been nearly two years and… but—did this mean that the king actually approved of the idea?

The young man sighed and opened the door to head downstairs, his mind full of the possibilities he had often considered, but never really quite dreamed were achievable. Perhaps tonight would introduce their potential.

* * *

Eugene adjusted his sleeve cuffs nervously. He stared at the solemn set of wooden doors that lead into the dinning room. Gulping slightly, he glanced at the grandfather clock sitting in the parlor opposite the dinning room. The ancient clock face told him it was five thirty. Dinner did not officially start for another ten minutes when the doors of the chamber would be opened. He still had time to run.

Eugene shook his head, muttering, "No. No—just calm down, Fitzherbert. After all, it's been more than a year. And you knew he'd-," he ran a hand through his hair, gazing blankly around the empty hallway, "-eventually you'd have to think about it. Eventually you'd have to do more than think about it…"

He closed his eyes, thinking back to that night out on the water with all the lanterns. The night when he realized he never wanted to leave her. She was so important—the whole idea was so important. Could he really go through with it?

But, then again, he could be wrong. The king could want to speak to him for some other reason. Maybe it was a business reason—or about his classes—or even about his pardon. And somehow, the idea of discussing his right to live seemed a lot more comfortable topic at that moment.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Eugene turned around to find, to his surprise, that Rapunzel was with him. For a second all his thoughts disappeared as he took in her appearance. She usually dressed-up for dinner, but tonight she looked positively radiant. Wearing a gown the color of violet and a simple, elegant necklace of gold, Rapunzel seemed to glow with an inner light he could not quite explain. Yet Eugene did notice, with some smugness, that no crown adorned her short, brown hair. And he knew that only _he_ knew what had become of it.

The man bowed, "You look beautiful, Rapunzel."

"You say that every night you eat dinner with us." She did not sound disappointed, however, and had a faint smile of satisfaction on her lips.

Eugene smirked, "Well, every night you look beautiful so—there you go."

"Thank you. But anyway, you were muttering about something under your breath when I arrived. What's got you so distracted?"

"Um… your dad wants to speak to me after dinner." Eugene admitted uncomfortably.

"What?"

He shrugged, "Yeah—I don't know. I think it's some sort of-," he looked to the side, muttering, "-business proposition or something."

Rapunzel frowned, "Well that's weird. Do you have any idea what he wants?"

"Oh, I have an idea. I just don't know if it's what he's thinking of."

"What's your idea?"

"Can't quite say."

"Eugene." She narrowed her eyes.

He held up his hands in defense, "Honest, Rapunzel, I've got no clue and I don't really want to say anything unless I'm completely sure. I mean-," he shrugged, "-it could be anything."

Rapunzel nodded slowly, but then her face lit up and she rapped her hand against his chest, exclaiming, "I bet it has something to do with my birthday! I'm turning twenty in about two months, you know."

"Oh, I know. I know…"

She missed the inflection in his voice and continued: "After all, what else could Dad want to talk to you about? Oh, I hope he doesn't do anything too outrageous but I _will_ be two decades old by that point. I mean, it's a big deal, right Eugene?"

He gave another half-shrug, returning to his original thoughts. He knew it was not going to be about her birthday. The king would not have been so mysterious if it was. But of course, if it dealt with Rapunzel—and Eugene was pretty much convinced, no matter how much he tried to persuade himself to think otherwise—that it _did_ deal with his girlfriend… well—that really left only one option.

"Eugene, what do you think?"

"Hmmm?" Eugene sent a sidelong glance in her direction, once more taking in her petite adorableness.

"Do you think it could be about my birthday?" Rapunzel asked him excitedly.

He smiled at her enthusiasm and replied, "If it is, I promise I'll make sure it's the best birthday you could possibly ever have."

She laughed, "You've already given me that, Eugene."

"Okay—best birthday your father can manage, then."

"And what if it isn't about my birthday?"

Eugene sighed, "Then... well, then I guess I'll have to find out what he wants to talk to me about."

"I still think it's going to be about my birthday. Oh, Eugene-," Rapunzel easily slid her arm into his, whispering, "-I can't wait."

"Yep. Can't wait…"

* * *

"So-," Rapunzel began casually, scooping up a fork-load of green beans from her plate, "-I'm going to be twenty in a couple more months. Pretty big deal, huh?"

"Yes dear. Twenty years is a milestone." The queen smiled at her daughter.

Rapunzel beamed at her, "What did you do when you reached twenty, Mom?"

"Well, I married your father, for one thing." She nodded at her husband who, like his daughter's beau, was picking thoughtfully at his food. Eugene quickly looked up at the word 'married', his eyes wide. The queen then added, "But I also learned how to play chess."

Rapunzel turned to the young man beside her, asking, "What did you do, Eugene?"

"What?" Eugene mumbled, his gaze set on his pile of mashed potatoes.

"For your twentieth?"

"Um—met you?" He smiled slightly.

She frowned, "You turned twenty when-?"

"No—no, I turned twenty months before that point. But-," Eugene cut himself a piece of brisket, "-meeting you was the best thing to happen to me when I was twenty."

The king looked up, requesting, "Eugene, could you please pass the salt?"

Eugene immediately dropped his knife with a clatter, seized the saltshaker and thrust it in the direction of the king, blurting, "At once, your Majesty!"

"Erm—thank you." The king took the salt and sprinkled it lightly over his food, disregarding the raised eyebrows coming from both his wife and daughter.

"Eugene are—are you all right?" Rapunzel asked finally, gently setting a hand on his wrist.

"Never better." He flashed her a quick, nervous grin and started to attack his food with renewed vigor.

Rapunzel exchanged a puzzled glance with her mother and returned to eating, trying to ignore the scraping sound of utensils and china coming from Eugene next to her. The queen took a delicate sip of her water. Her daughter picked up a clump of grapes from her fruit bowl and began nibbling on them.

The queen cleared her throat and began to butter a roll, asking, "So, darling, how were your classes today?"

"Good. I learned how to build an inventory of tax forms and shipping tariffs."

"That sounds exciting." She turned to the distracted man who was shoveling food into his mouth. "Eugene dear, what did you do during your training?"

He swallowed the lump of food in his throat, gasping, "Ma'am?"

Rapunzel rolled her eyes, "Training, Eugene. What did you do during training?"

"Um—jousting."

"Jousting?" The queen met her husband's eyes, frowning. "You have the soldiers teaching him jousting?"

He shrugged, "Of course. It's part of every young man's training when he's on his way to becoming a-," he broke off, suddenly noticing his wife rapidly shaking her head with a definite 'shut-up now' type of look on her face.

"Becoming a what, Dad?" Rapunzel asked interestedly.

He grunted, "A—uh—an elite military—um…"

The queen gave him a strained smile, "Officer, dear. An elite military officer of Corona."

"So Eugene's going to be a military officer?" Rapunzel looked at her beau, smiling. "Good for you. You'll look nice in uniform."

Eugene grinned weakly, "Thanks, Rapunzel."

"Dad," Rapunzel turned to her father, asking, "What did you do for your twentieth birthday?"

"I went fishing." The king answered carefully, shooting a glance at Eugene. "Could you please pass the-?"

"Pepper?" Eugene asked, grabbing the peppershaker and handing it to him.

He shook his head, "I was going to ask for the butter-."

"Yes sir!" Eugene stood up and strode over to the other end of the table to retrieve the butter dish from the queen.

Rapunzel watched in confusion as Eugene hastily trotted over to the king's end of the table and presented him with the butter. The king smiled.

"Thank you, Eugene."

"You're welcome, sir."

Rapunzel stared at him as he retook his seat, "Eugene are you-?"

"I'm great."

"But you've been-."

"I'm fine, Rapunzel." He responded, looking fixedly at his plate.

"Mom?" Rapunzel turned to her mother for support.

The queen shrugged, suggesting, "Dear, perhaps he's just tired from all the jousting he did this afternoon?"

"Maybe he is. Or maybe…" her eyes widened and she immediately stood up and took Eugene's head in her hands. Ignoring his stunned protests, Rapunzel peeled back his eyelids and asked very fast, "Eugene—are you okay? Did you get hurt? Did Maximus throw you off and knock you unconscious? How many fingers am I holding up? What's my name? What's your name? Can you hear me?"

"Rapunzel—Rapunz-," Eugene muttered, trying to escape her probing fingers. "I'm fine—perfect. You can let go—_please_. Please, let go."

The queen winced, "Rapunzel, dearest, I think he's all right."

"Can't risk it, Mom." Rapunzel shook her head, still examining her struggling beau. "Last time Eugene was seriously injured he didn't go see the court physician for a week."

"I wasn't injured that badly. I was-."

"Shhh, Eugene. I'm making sure you didn't break your skull."

Eugene turned a pleading eye towards the queen, begging her to interfere. She cleared her throat again: "Rapunzel, how about you and I go fetch the desserts?"

"But Mom he might-."

"We can have him undergo a full medical physical tomorrow morning, dear. But right now, I think it would be best if we go get the desserts. You have all finished eating dinner, haven't you?"

Both Eugene and her slightly amused husband nodded. Rapunzel sighed and released Eugene.

"Coming, Mom." She followed her mother out of the room.

Eugene adjusted his collar and glanced over at the king, laughing apprehensively. "She—uh—she gets concerned sometimes."

"Clearly."

"So…" he idly scooted his spoon across the tablecloth. "What _are_ we doing for her birthday?"

The king smiled, "Probably send off lanterns again—it's hard to break tradition. Besides, I think the townspeople really enjoy it and so does Rapunzel."

"Yep. We should probably do what Rapunzel wants. 'Cause you know-," he cracked his knuckles uncertainly, "-she's important."

"Very important."

"And I'd never want to—I mean, we both would never want to um, force her into something she doesn't really… ah-." He looked up only to see the king watching him patiently.

"I don't really know how to go about this." Eugene confessed.

The king shook his head, "You don't have to."

"But-."

"Eugene, we will talk after dinner; and dinner includes dessert."

"Understood, sir."

There was an uncomfortable silence. The king took a gulp of ice tea from his glass. Eugene rubbed his hands together and glanced at the clock on the mantelpiece.

Eventually unable to stand the quiet, Eugene asked, "Do you really think they'd make me get a full physical?"

He smirked, "You never know. But, as a warning for you, the court physician has very, very cold hands."

Eugene winced, "That's—that's unfortunate."

"Yes. Yes it is."

The doors leading from the kitchen to the dinning room opened and Rapunzel and her mother emerged, both carrying trays of small plates topped with desserts. Rapunzel set two down before Eugene and herself while her mother gave the king his dessert. They both took their seats, smiling at the two men.

"Well?" Rapunzel asked, looking at them expectantly. "What do you think?"

"I think, Rapunzel, that I need to taste it first." Her father replied with a small smile as he dug his fork into a strawberry puff cake.

Eugene gazed at the tiny cakes on his plate, his mind a million miles away.

"Hey, aren't you going to try it?" Rapunzel looked at him, her green eyes slightly hurt.

"Um, yeah. Sorry." He grinned and popped one of the cakes into his mouth, tasting the delicious sweetness he had come to associate with his favorite dessert. Eugene nodded, remarking through a mouthful of cake, "I dink ju've owdunh jurself."

Rapunzel grinned, "Thank you."

"I agree with Eugene—whatever he said." The king smiled at his daughter.

"They are lovely, dear." Her mother added, selecting another cake from her dish.

"Chef Arnold complained that I didn't make them as neat as I usually do."

"Ignore him, dear," her father murmured, eating another cake. "How the dessert looks is nothing to taste in terms of importance."

Eugene nodded in agreement, already on his third pastry.

"So you _do_ like the cakes?" Rapunzel asked him anxiously.

He rolled his eyes and swallowed, replying, "Rapunzel, as I've said before, they taste good—just like you."

She frowned, confused—and he swore he could hear the king drop his fork.

Eugene grunted, muttering hastily, "I mean—um—not like—like _that_. I meant…" he trailed off and instead set his head in his hands, groaning.

Rapunzel squeezed his arm in concern, "Eugene, what's wrong with you?"

"I don't know." He mumbled gloomily.

As her daughter tried to console Eugene, the queen shot a severe glare at her husband from across the table. The king frowned. Why was she looking so angry with him for? What had he done?

Then his wife mouthed to him: "What did you say to him?"

"Him?" The king mouthed, pointing at Eugene only to receive a sarcastic nod in answer. He shrugged helplessly, "Nothing."

"_Thomas_."

"What? I just said I wanted to talk to him."

The queen rolled her eyes, retorting silently, "The poor boy's about ready to have a panic attack!"

"Well it's not my fault." He mouthed back, crossing his arms in stubborn defiance.

"It is too your fault!"

"No it is not, Cat!"

"Tommy, sometimes you can-."

"Mom, I think Eugene needs to go to bed. I don't think he's feeling well." Rapunzel made to help her beau to his feet, but he resisted.

"I'm fine, Rapunzel. I'm just—I'm all right."

"No, you're not. Now get up, Eugene."

"Actually, dear-," her father rose from his chair, "-I think I can help you there. A change of scenery, perhaps?"

"What are you talking about, Dad?"

"I'll take him to my study, Rapunzel. But first, Cat, can I have a word?" The king and his wife went out into the hall, leaving their daughter and her beau alone.

"Why on earth does he think taking you to his study will help?" Rapunzel demanded in exasperation.

"He probably still wants to talk to me." Eugene moaned unhappily, leaning back in his seat.

Rapunzel suddenly stiffened as a thought hit her. She gripped his shoulder, hissing, "Do you think it might be about your pardon?"

"I—I'm not sure."

"Eugene, if there's anything you need to tell me-."

He took her hand, shaking his head, "It'll be all right. I don't think it's about that."

"I hope so." She said fervently.

Eugene stood up, nodding, "Yeah. Um, I think they'll be done soon. Have a good night, okay? I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"No—I have something to show you."

"What? Can't it wait until-?"

Rapunzel shook her head, "Not really."

"Okay, fine. But seriously, if you get tired of waiting then just go to bed, all right?"

She nodded, still evidently concerned. The doors of the dinning room opened and the queen walked in. She seemed slightly worried, but otherwise unaffected by whatever had taken place in the hallway.

"Eugene dear, my husband has gone on to his study. He will be expecting you."

"Thank you, your Majesty." Eugene bowed to her and Rapunzel, "Goodnight to you both. And Rapunzel-," he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, muttering, "-just so you know, the dessert was extraordinary—and so are you."

Rapunzel watched as he departed, a wrinkle of intense distress crossing her forehead. She looked over at her mother.

"Mom, why does Dad want to talk to Eugene? Is it about his pardon? Is he changing it at all?" Her voice was drawn taut with an insistence she never used when speaking to her mother. She was truly upset.

The queen shook her head, "No, Rapunzel darling. It's not about his pardon."

"Then what is it?"

"I—I have an idea but I'm afraid I can't tell you about it. Know this, though-," and she turned to gaze somberly at her daughter, "-we all love Eugene very much and whatever your father speaks to him about tonight is nothing to be deeply worried about."

"Are you sure?" Rapunzel asked, her green eyes penetrating.

The queen nodded, "Yes dear. I am sure."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note**: Hello, my fellow peoples! :D I'm happy so many of you seem to be excited about this story! :D You guys are amazing and are always so nice in your reviews and everything! :D But I must apologize for one tiny thing... I probably won't be able to update this for a while because I've got other stories to work on and school to deal with. However, I hope you enjoy this and that you all have a fantastic night! :D Thanks for waiting, reading, and reviewing! :D Oh, and for faving as well! :D

By the way, TANGLED COMES OUT TOMORROW! :D :D :D my plans are to get it and watch it with my sister... might bring in some popcorn as well :D what are you guys doing? :D

_Soli Deo Gloria_

**Disclaimer**: Disney owns Tangled, its characters, and its story

* * *

Eugene marched briskly down the hall, nodding at a few of the guards he shared a room with down in the barracks. A couple of the friendlier ones smiled back in greeting, while the sterner lot merely snorted imperiously. But Eugene did not really hear them. His mind was focused too much on what he was possibly, maybe, and probably most definitely going to talk to the king about in just a few minutes.

In short, he was freaking out too much to care about anything else.

Eugene took a deep breath and shook his head as he rounded a corner, trying to get the buzz of panic to fade from his brain. Amid this distracting hum, he managed to pin certain concrete ideas down. He was going to speak to the king about marrying Rapunzel; that much was obvious. He was going to discuss ideas of marriage, ideas of being the prince consort, ideas of taking his place not only as Rapunzel's husband but also as a valued member in Corona's political realm.

He would not be surprised if there were many other suitors asking for her hand. It would be a powerful position, prince consort of Corona. It was probably a deeply yearned-for position—an ambition that princes and young kings and noblemen's sons had harbored in their hearts ever since adolescence. He could imagine the amount of letters the king received every day, asking when he was going to allow open courtship for Rapunzel. Those men had money, names, and power.

Yet somehow, he had to present himself a candidate better than them all. He had to set up a defense as well as explain how much he wanted—but did he really want it? Did he want to marry this girl? Could he marry her? Was it even right for a thief to marry a princess?

And aside from that painful question, once again, did he _want_ to marry Rapunzel?

He loved her. He knew he did. He wanted to be with her every stupid second of every stupid day. He wanted to hold her, to kiss her, to make her laugh and sing and dance with the same fire of life he had seen that day nearly two years ago. He wanted her—all of her. And, more than that, he wanted to be hers. _Her_ Eugene, if there could possibly ever be such a thing. He wanted to be someone that she could rely on. Someone that would keep her safe as well as free. Someone that had died for her once and would never hesitate to do it again.

Eugene slowed down to a walk, and his mind began to clear slightly as memories of the tower came rushing back. When he had grabbed that mirror shard, the only person he thought of was her. Even as he pulled the glass through her soft hair, he thought of her. Dying in her arms, his sight darkening as pain overtook him, he thought only of her.

And right now, almost two years later, he was still thinking about her.

"And I'll never stop." He whispered, glancing up to find himself standing before the solemn doors of her father's study.

But he was not the only one staring at those doors.

Eugene turned around to see the array of portraits spanning the wall behind him. They were the king's ancestors: the proud, benevolent rulers of Corona. They each had the same, serious expression. They were all wearing the expensive garb of royalty, with heavy crowns set upon their ponderous brows. They were all named—each had a nameplate set on the bottom of their frames. Then finally, he could recognize, by looking at all the portraits together, a piercing blue gaze that had surveyed the ocean to the east for centuries.

His eyes were brown—brown like the mud he had rolled in outside the orphanage. His clothes were borrowed, and, while better than what he was used to, still did not carry the majesty of kingly robes. He had also broken the laws the monarchs of Corona had so long upheld. He had broken them without care and driven solely by greed. And he had been pardoned by one of those same kings at the request of his daughter. While his face was, admittedly, far more handsome than the ones glaring down at him, he lacked that strict, grave stare indicative of regal wisdom and leadership. He was too snarky and too flippant and too verbally-inclined to remain silently stern.

He was not one of them.

So, he had to ask himself, what right did a sarcastic ex-thief have to marrying one of them?

Eugene closed his eyes and turned his back on the faces of Corona. Then he raised his fist, preparing to knock.

His knuckles were an inch away from the wood when the king's voice called out: "Come in, Eugene."

His eyes popped open. How on earth did the man know he was out here?

"Eugene?"

"Um-," he hastily grabbed the curved handle and pulled open the door, scooting inside, "-sorry, your Majesty."

The king was sitting at his desk, rifling through papers. Eugene wondered if some of those papers were letters from the other, worthier men seeking his girl's hand. Inside, curled up in the pit of his stomach, the snake of jealousy began to hiss.

"Eugene?" The king asked for the second time, glancing over his reading glasses to see his daughter's beau still standing awkwardly by the door.

Eugene stiffened, "Yes sir?"

"Please close the door and take a seat."

Eugene did as asked, walking over to one of the chairs sitting in front of the king's desk. He sat down, and immediately found that the chair he had taken possessed the unfortunate tendency to allow its occupant to sink. Soon he was almost eyelevel with the edge of the king's desk.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Eugene." The king looked up from his paperwork. "Please, help yourself to a drink from the side-counter."

"Thank you, sir." He stood up and poured himself a glass of something the queen probably would not approve of, all the while watching the king out of the corner of his eye.

Rapunzel's father was still reading whatever reports or letters he had received that evening. His eyes were narrowed in concentration, but aside from this, his face remained quite unreadable. Eugene felt a stab of annoyance towards the man. How could he be so calm? She _was_ his daughter after all—his recently returned, practically perfect daughter!

Then something wet hit his hand and Eugene realized he had neglected to stop pouring long after his cup was filled. He muttered a few choice words—also something the queen would probably not approve of—and tried to wipe up the liquid with his fingers.

"Don't bother, Eugene," the king said absently, unfolding another report. "I'll get Ferdinand to clean it up once we've finished talking."

"Yes, your Majesty."

Eugene took the other chair before the king's desk, and thankfully did not sink too far this time around. Then he simply sat and uncertainly swished his drink around in his glass, waiting for the king to speak.

Finally, after what felt like ages but in reality was only a matter of minutes, the king set aside his work and met Eugene's impatient gaze.

* * *

He cleared his throat, "I assume, considering your behavior tonight at dinner, that you have already guessed at what I wish to talk to you about?"

Eugene nodded, admitting weakly, "I have… ideas."

"Well, before we get to that aspect of the conversation, I first want to bring up some practical issues. I have your class and training reports here-," the king placed a hand over the papers on his desk, "-and apparently you are doing quite well. At least, you are doing well in the lessons you attend."

"Um, about that-."

"No need to explain. I also see my daughter's reports and, usually, the days you neglected to attend class, so did she. It does not take a genius to understand why."

Eugene winced, responding, "I'm sorry, your Majesty. Those absences were completely my fault and Rapunzel had nothing to do with it."

The king smirked, "Oh, I highly doubt that. I, too, shirked my duties back in the day, and half the time it was to see Cat. However, the other half was because _she_ wanted to see me."

"Well-," Eugene scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably, "-there were a few times she kind-of convinced me to, um, forget to attend lessons. It didn't really take a lot."

"Yes, Rapunzel can be very persuasive when she wants to be. She is not quite as innocent as she was the day she came back to us. I believe I have you to thank for that." He tipped his head to Eugene, smiling.

"I—I'm sorry about-."

"No, Eugene, don't be. It is part of learning how to be a political figure as well as an adult. You can no longer pout and whine to get your way so you must resort to other, more subtle methods. However, that is unimportant at the moment. Right now we are here to discuss you. My daughter will come later."

"Oh." Eugene mumbled helplessly.

The king turned back to his paperwork, "Indeed. Overall, however, despite your absences you've managed to attain high marks in all of your classes. Also, your military training is going well, according to the supervising lieutenant. You show great strength in both physical and mental tests. Keep up the good work and, in a few more months you will be active for duty."

"A-active?"

He nodded, "Yes. After a brief award ceremony, you will then be assigned to a guardhouse in Corona to serve under and eventually as a military officer. Most likely, you will not be stationed at the palace, or even here in the capital. We usually put the new recruits in one of the outlying villages—generally those that are close to the Midlands. The extra support is always appreciated there and the tough atmosphere tends to generate better soldiers."

"You're saying that I might have to leave?" Eugene asked, leaning forward in his seat, his eyes widening at this unfortunate possibility.

"Well, a soldier's life is temporary in terms of where he will serve. His duty is to go where the crown calls him, no matter the danger or-," the king studied the man's face carefully, finishing, "-whom he will be leaving behind."

Eugene stared blankly into the depths of his glass. _This_ was what the king wanted to speak to him about? This—not Rapunzel. The king was preparing him for leaving the capital and that meant leaving Rapunzel and that meant marriage was out of the question and that meant-.

"Nevertheless, there _is_ a solution to your relative lack of permanence, Eugene."

"Sir?" He turned his head upwards, his face sad with disbelief.

The king shrugged, "You don't have to choose a soldier's life—even if you trained for it. You do have another option."

"Which is?"

"Asking for my daughter's hand in marriage, of course."

Eugene gaped at him, and then quickly took a gulp of his drink. His hand was trembling when he lowered his glass to look, once more, into the austere blue eyes of Rapunzel's father. Eventually, he managed to stammer, "O-okay…"

The king inhaled loudly, tilting his face towards the ceiling. He smiled and said, "Eugene, you have two choices before you. You have always had two choices—well, that's not exactly true," he glanced at the nervous man. "Your third choice would have been prison and execution, but my daughter argued against that one. However, for now you have two choices and they are as follows: either join Corona's army and become a distinguished military officer, or marry Rapunzel and take on the role of prince consort."

"Just—just those two, huh?"

"Oh, I haven't ruled out the third one." The king grinned good-humoredly, straightening in his chair as Eugene did the same. "But, essentially, yes. If you want to continue being provided for by the crown, you either need to serve us or become part of us. I afraid that members of the nobility are beginning to wonder if their king has been conned by the kingdom's most notorious ex-thief. Already, awkward questions have been asked. After all, allowing him to court your daughter without an official promise of marriage does make certain people edgy. But that's the political side of things."

Eugene grunted, murmuring, "Yes sir. Politics."

The king shook his head, "Hmm, they're not much fun. But what mainly concerns me is the personal side of the issue. Eugene, you have known my daughter for nearly two years. You obviously regard her with—shall we say—some affection?"

"I—I love her, sir."

He looked at him, smiling faintly, "Yes, I know. However, what I do _not_ know is this: where do you want to go with this relationship, Eugene? What are your plans for its future?"

"Well I-," Eugene shifted uncomfortably in his chair, "-I'm not sure."

"All right, you can continue as you have done—skipping classes and bestowing chaste kisses in the hallway. But realize that eventually you will be stationed somewhere at the end of your training. And it will not be at the capital. Or," he adjusted his sleeve unconcernedly, "should you choose the path of marriage, you will become prince consort of Corona. You will start taking more advanced lessons in politics, economics, and various other classes along with an increase in your military training. You will also be expected to attend council meetings, trade discussions, and the occasional party."

"That's a lot of work." He replied, taking an uncertain sip from his glass.

"Well, the position of prince consort consists of many responsibilities. Chief of which is, of course, producing an heir to the throne."

Eugene choked on his drink. He had not expected that.

The king smiled at him, clearly amused, "I assume that you understand everything involved?"

"Ye—yes sir. I do." Eugene swallowed and gave a slight, nervous laugh. "I just never expected—I mean, Rapunzel and I—uh… you're very blunt."

"It's not like it is something that should be hidden, Eugene. Children are necessary in royal families—not to mention quite fun. But, if you feel inadequate to the position, there is a long line of suitors waiting to marry Rapunzel and-."

"No." The man said immediately, his face darkening.

The king raised an eyebrow.

Eugene coughed, "Sorry, just—I don't want anyone else to marry her. I don't want anyone else to do anything with her, really."

"Well, then I suppose I have my answer." He said, smiling.

Eugene gazed at him, "What? No—no I… I mean—I haven't… um. I did not say that I would—um—I can't." He took a deep breath, finally saying, "I'm not fit to marry Rapunzel."

"You're not fit?"

"No sir. In fact, you should probably just go ahead and ship me off to Dean or Livesley or wherever because I'm not—I can't marry your daughter." Eugene sighed dejectedly.

"I'm sorry to hear that." The king responded, actually sounding disappointed.

"I know—I... I'm sorry for pretending that it could be otherwise but—let's face it. Your Majesty, I'm a thief. My record's against me."

"Record?"

"Yes sir. I—I'm not-," he stared at the liquid in his cup, "-I'm not a good man and I think my record proves that."

"Really?" The king rose to his feet, setting his hands on his desk. "Your record of, what was it again? Ah yes—finding my daughter; traveling with my daughter all the way to the capital; keeping her safe-."

"That was actually most of her doing."

He plowed on, "-growing to care about her in the span of a few days; risking your life to escape prison to free her; giving your life completely to gain her freedom… and then risking your arrest by bringing her home to us—her parents."

Eugene looked at him.

The king sighed and took his seat, "Eugene, your past record concerning Rapunzel has been so involved in such strangeness and adventure—and yet you've continued day by normal day, hour by normal hour, to show how much you care about her. Your love for her has only strengthened since that morning you brought her back home. So do you have a past record? Yes, you do. But it is one that I am pleased with, both as a father and a man."

"What about as a king?" He asked quietly.

He shook his head. "I'm not a king when it involves my daughter, Eugene. Nor are you a thief—or even an ex-thief—when it comes to Rapunzel. We both have our respective roles in this kingdom. But with Rapunzel, all we are, are simply two men who adore that girl. We have different kinds of love, but overall, we want nothing more than the best for her. That is why I am asking you to think about it, Eugene. I want the best for my daughter." He returned to the paper on his desk, finishing, "And I believe you might be it."

* * *

Eugene stepped out into the hallway, not entirely sure what had just happened. The most he could make out of the last several minutes was that the king had given him permission to think about marrying his daughter.

Not just court his daughter. _Marry_ her.

"Eugene!"

He started, nearly falling against the wall as Rapunzel ran towards him from a nearby alcove. She hugged him around his neck, asking a million questions he did not comprehend while simultaneously blocking off his normal airflow.

"Did Dad talk to you about your pardon? What is he doing, Eugene? Are you going back to prison? What can I do? Are you all right? Do you have to run away? Is Dad going to-?"

"Rapunz-," Eugene wheezed, feeling as though his eyes were about to pop out of his head from air pressure. "Let. _Go_…"

She did as instructed, but kept her fingers firmly clenched on his vest front as he regained his breath.

"Eugene?"

"Wait-," he inhaled and exhaled loudly one more time before speaking again. "Okay. Repeat the first question."

"Did he talk to you about your pardon?" Rapunzel asked, gazing up at him.

"What? No-," he shook his head, "-no, it was nothing like that."

"Are you just saying that to make me feel better or-?"

"No, Rapunzel, I'm saying that because, believe it or not, I'm being honest. What your father and I spoke about had nothing to do with my pardon."

She let her hands slip off his chest, frowning, "Well then, what was it?"

Eugene opened his mouth, unsure how to answer. He still did not know if—well—he thought he did not know if he wanted to proceed with the king's suggestion quite yet. Not to mention, he knew that one did not usually approach marriage proposals with anything but the utmost secrecy. He was duty-bound to romance to not tell her what had been discussed in the study.

So he said, "I can't tell you."

"Why not? Is it something serious?"

"Very serious. The most serious thing I've ever had to think about." He smiled at her, admiring the wrinkle that had appeared across her forehead.

Rapunzel sighed, asking, "Then why can't you tell me?"

"Because not only is it serious." Eugene easily took her hand. "It's a secret."

"What kind of secret?"

He began to lead her aimlessly down the hall, shrugging nonchalantly, "An important secret that may or may not have to do with the birthday of a very special lady named… Madam Lilith."

"The head housekeeper?"

"Yep. What can I say, your dad's into employee benefits."

Rapunzel stopped walking, coming around to face him. She cocked her head, "Wait a second—are you teasing me?"

"_Now_ would I do that?" Eugene flashed her a grin that all but confirmed his question.

"Hmmm, let me think…" She smirked, rolling her eyes. "Would Eugene Fitzherbert _ever_ commit such an act?"

He nodded, "Probably. But anyway, the most I can tell you is that I _can't_ tell you what your dad and I chatted about."

"Knowing the relationship you and my father have, it was almost certainly more than a little 'chat'."

"It was—but you'll still not going to find out about it."

Rapunzel gave a short laugh of confidence, "Oh, I can get it out you."

"Oh, I doubt that." Eugene replied, mimicking her laugh.

She raised her eyebrows mischievously and remarked, "Just wait."

"I-," he leaned down towards her, finishing in a whisper, "-will."

Rapunzel smiled, and then suddenly she was tugging him down the hallway at top speed, calling behind her: "Now I can show you what I was talking about!"

"What you were—Rapunzel! Slow down!"

In his study, the king lifted his head and listened to the protests of his daughter's beau. He smiled and went back to work, muttering, "Eugene, Eugene… what have you gotten yourself into?"

* * *

She took him out to the garden, slowing down almost immediately when they reached the doors leading out from the palace. The night air was cool and fresh, smelling of the surrounding trees and flowers that Corona's gardeners had so carefully tended. In the far distance, the ocean waves crashed ceaselessly against the island shore. The world seemed calm, having slipped down into the magical peace that came to this land after nightfall.

Eugene instantly began to relax, and he closed his eyes, breathing in the freedom of the outside. He was not in the palace, being grilled by the king. He was no longer in that stuffy dinning room, trying to not look like an idiot. He was outside. He was with Rapunzel.

Nothing else mattered.

"Come here—you have to get into the very center of the garden if you're going to see them." Rapunzel pulled him forward and he complied, walking upon the recently watered grass.

"Who's 'them'?" Eugene asked.

"You'll see. Now sit."

He did as told, and found that the ground was rather wet and cold.

"Um, Rapunzel—the ground's wet." Eugene felt the damp grass, shaking water droplets off his hand.

She nodded and sat down next to him, "I know."

"That means I'm getting wet."

"So what?"

"…nevermind."

Then he noticed she was staring upward, her head tilted back in what had to be an uncomfortable position. What could she possibly be staring at?

Eugene looked up.

Oh.

The sky above was quite nearly darkened, with faint patches of light at the edges that were slowly receding into shadow. A few, pinprick stars were glinting within the basin of the sapphire-colored heavens. Some unremarkable clouds drifted around the outskirts of the central canvass above, but did not block out the rest of the night. There was also no moon—or rather, the moon had not, as of yet, decided to grace the earth by revealing her presence.

But a significant stillness seemed to be gradually enveloping the world. It was a strange tranquility rife with a strong, urgent anticipation. It was a waiting calm.

"I know they're not out yet-," Rapunzel said quietly, still gazing at the sky, "-but when they are out, I want to show you the stars."

"I've seen the stars." He replied, his voice low as he sensed the eerie, half-serenity of the night.

"Not like this. They're supposed to be magnificent tonight." She smiled nervously, her slight overbite growing more pronounced with the action. "It feels almost like the whole world is waiting for something."

"Yeah…" Eugene knew what _his_ whole world was waiting for—but he was not ready to take the plunge.

Rapunzel turned away from the sky, "Are you all right?"

He nodded, "I think so. I've just—I've got a lot to think about, that's all."

"Can I help?"

"You help just by being here."

She smiled, "Good, 'cause I don't plan on leaving anytime soon."

Eugene smiled back, "Excellent. Now, since we have time, would you like to learn the ancient and most revered art of thumb-wrestling?"

"What's that?"

"It's a game kids invented to combat boredom, basically. Here-," he turned towards her, holding out his hand, "-hold out your hand and take mine like a handshake."

Rapunzel did as asked, and then watched as he pulled his hand slightly away to scoop up her fingertips in his.

"Stick your thumb up like this-," he lifted his thumb into the air, "-and then try to pin mine down on the count of three. One… two… three." Eugene effortlessly trapped her thumb under his.

She frowned, "Your thumb's bigger than mine—won't that give you an advantage?"

"Not if you play right. Try again—but dodge a bit more."

Rapunzel followed his instructions, and managed to win on her third try. She beamed at him, "Got you."

"All right, now that you know how to play-," he raised his thumb once more, "-you're never going to win again."

"Says who?"

He grinned, "Says the champion of thumb-wrestling."

Rapunzel slipped her thumb out from around Eugene's and wove her way up to press his thumb down victoriously. She tilted her head, smirking, "Looks like there's a new champion."

Eugene shook his head, tsking softly, "Cockiness does not become us, Rapunzel."

"Shame for you, then, huh?"

He laughed, "Wow, you_ have_ gotten sassier. Put that attitude where your thumb is, Rapunzel. Try to win again."

His challenge was eagerly taken up, and for the next several minutes both the princess of Corona and her beau were engaged in a variety of enthusiastic thumb-wars. It did not help that both were equally competitive, and soon the matches grew more intense. They were starting on their thirtieth game when Rapunzel happened to look up at the sky.

"Eugene!"

Her gasp startled him, and he hastily released her hand, "What? Did I pinch your fingers too hard?"

"No—look!"

He followed her gaze to discover that the stars had come out while they were playing. Their number was uncountable—a vast expanse of sparkling white lights spanning from horizon to horizon. They all seemed to throb like a million tiny heartbeats, each one brighter than the last, and they filled the darkness of the sun's death with an unimaginable radiance.

Eugene grinned slightly and glanced down at Rapunzel, his smile widening when he saw the awe in her face. She was captivated.

Or, at least, he thought she was, and then she noticed him staring.

"_Eugene_." Rapunzel frowned.

"What?"

"You're not looking at the stars."

He smirked, "Well, I've found something better to look at."

Rapunzel rolled her eyes and gently turned his face back towards the heavens, ignoring his chuckles. Then she leaned her head against his shoulder, whispering, "They are amazing, aren't they?"

"I suppose. You know, in a blinky-light kind of way."

She sighed, "Eugene…"

"What?" When she did nothing more than raise an eyebrow, he nodded. "Okay, I'll admit that it is rather nifty."

"Did you just say 'nifty'?"

"Hey, don't hold it against me, I've had a long night."

Rapunzel closed her eyes, "You've had a long week… but I think we both have. What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Doing whatever you want to do."

"Hmm…" she had taken hold of his hand again and was tracing patterns in his palm. "Whatever I want—wait."

"What?"

"I forgot—I have a meeting tomorrow with the council. Dad's been slowly introducing me to his advisors and tomorrow's supposed to be my first official 'conference' with them. Though all I'm going to do is just sit there and stare out the window. At least-," she giggled slightly, "-that's what Dad told me he did the first time he sat in on his father's council meeting."

"How long will it take?" Eugene asked, already finding himself missing her even though the meeting was not until tomorrow.

"Maybe two hours, at the most. But then I can spend the day with you. We can go down to the city."

"And have another one of those shopping misadventures we seem to fall into?"

Rapunzel accused, "You were the one who wanted to go into the bakery shop."

"Those donuts smelled good." He replied defensively.

She moved away from him, remarking, "Yes, and then the baker's wife remembered you from one of the wanted posters, you almost got arrested by that new recruit, _and_ we lost Pascal in one of the cupboards!"

"That kitchen _did_ have an unusual amount of cabinets."

Rapunzel smiled, "But it turned out all right in the end. Now, Eugene, I have a question for you."

Eugene tried not to think about how much she sounded like her father by using those words, and merely looked interested.

"Do you see Orion?" She pointed up at the constellation of the starry hunter.

Eugene squinted, "Oh yeah—I forget about him sometimes."

"I never do. He's my favorite—and he's always the easiest to see because of his belt."

He nodded in agreement, "Yeah, and I'll tell you what, Rapunzel. If I had a belt of diamonds like that, I could buy your father's kingdom in a heartbeat."

"And then what would you do with it?" Rapunzel asked, grinning.

Eugene gave a half-shrug, "I'm not sure. Of course Orion's belt is nothing compared to a certain someone's crown."

"Speaking of that—_my_ crown's been missing for a few days now. Any idea where it has gotten off to?"

He smiled mischievously, "Now what would a honest, hard-working handsome young man know about something like that?"

"I don't know. Why don't you go find one and ask him?"

Eugene pouted, "Rapunzel."

She laughed, "I'm kidding, Eugene. But seriously, I need my crown for tomorrow's meeting. Can I please have it back?"

"You know my price for that."

She rolled her eyes.

"Okay, for that, I'm doubling it."

"Eugene!" Rapunzel exclaimed.

He grinned daringly, "Want the price to triple?"

"That's it—I'm getting the palace guard after you again."

"I can outrun them." He replied confidently.

Rapunzel nodded, "Yes, but can you outrun an irritated princess wielding a frying pan with your facial impression in it?"

Eugene winced, replying delicately, "Ah—maybe I should go get that crown now."

"Maybe so."

He stood up and bowed, "With your permission, your Highness, I will now go and discover the whereabouts of your missing crown."

"Don't stop for donuts on the way or you'll never come back." Rapunzel responded, laughing at the appreciative smirk crossing his face.

"I will resist the temptation." Eugene promised, turning to head back into the palace.

When he returned a few minutes later, casually dangling the crown by two fingers, he found that Rapunzel was now barefoot sprawled out onto her back, still staring up at the stars. More of them had come out, and now the world had an uncommon brightness about it.

Eugene slumped down onto the grass beside her, twirling her crown between his fingers.

"So-," he smiled winsomely, "-how about that payment?"

She sighed, "_Again_, Eugene?"

"Well—I suppose you don't have to pay this time. You know, since you already made me dessert."

She smiled, propping herself up by an elbow and resting her chin in her hand. "Do you really mean it?"

"Yeah. I do." Eugene carefully set the crown on her head, adjusting it so that it was perfectly even.

"Somehow, I think I'm feeling rather generous. Looks like you can get that double payment after all, Eugene."

He grinned, "Really?"

Rapunzel nodded, "Yes."

He scooted closer until they were barely an inch apart, whispering, "Then pay up, your Highness."

And Eugene kissed her under the glittering nighttime sky. He kissed Rapunzel slowly, passionately, and her acceptance was incredibly sweet. Her lips felt wonderful against his—her breath soft upon his cheek. He tenderly set a hand on her neck, stroking her face as he prolonged the experience. A few seconds had drifted by before he pulled away somewhat, gazing into her green eyes and at the stars reflected in them.

"That's a good payment." Eugene said hoarsely, a bit surprised by how amazing it had been.

"And it's not over yet." Rapunzel smiled, grabbing him by his collar and swiftly closing the gap between them.

* * *

They spent the next few hours simply gazing up at the night, talking carelessly about small, insignificant topics that so often form idle conversation. They talked about the sounds of the sea and the quiet wind—about the way ship sails dotted the horizon every morning. He elaborated on his knowledge of the cargo that rested inside each of those ships while she described the lands the sailors had visited.

They spoke of her classes, his training, and what eventually lay at the end of them. Eugene did not mention what her father said about stationing him somewhere. After all, there was no need to worry her about something that he had not yet decided on himself. And Rapunzel did not tell him the boring aspects of the lessons she took—she instead explained what taking those classes would do for her as future ruler of Corona, the country they had both grown to love.

She loved it, because it was the land of her people.

He loved it because she did.

Eventually, however, midnight drew on, and the princess was getting sleepy.

Rapunzel yawned, rolling over on the grass, "I don't think I can stay awake much longer."

"Then go to sleep." Eugene suggested, trying to stifle a yawn of his own.

"Eugene—carry me." She moaned.

He made a face, "Do I have to?"

"Carry me, please?"

"All right, your royal laziness-," he sat up, shaking his head, "-I'll carry you."

"I'm not lazy—I'm just sleepy." Rapunzel protested, turning her face to look at him through the slits of her eyelids.

"Sure. That's what they all say."

Eugene stooped and smoothly slid his arms underneath her, lifting her up so that he cradled her back in one arm while his other held her knees. She twisted towards his chest, setting her head against his shoulder as he began to walk back to the palace.

He glanced down at the beautiful girl he was carrying, his mind quietly reminding him what the king had spoken about. She truly was—there were not really words for the idea. He just knew Rapunzel was important, that he loved her, and that no matter what he did for the rest of his life, nothing would compare to being with her.

As he ascended the steps and trotted into the empty hallway, Eugene asked, "So, when we go down to the city tomorrow, would you like to swing around the jewelry shop?"

"Why?" She mumbled.

"Just to see the jewels. Nothing special."

"If you want." Rapunzel sighed, murmuring, "You're really strong."

Eugene's footsteps echoed on the marble floor, and he asked softly, "How strong?"

"Strong enough to crush mountains—strong enough to swim the channel back and forth all day—strong enough to steal the belt of Orion."

"Then his pants would fall down and expose his celestial skivvies for all the world to admire." He grinned and began to climb up the staircase leading to the royal apartments.

Rapunzel smiled slightly, "I suppose you wouldn't do such a thing, then?"

"No, I'd do it." Eugene shifted her warm body more securely in his arms. "I'd do it and laugh my head off. But I'd only do it if you asked, and you'd never ask."

"Why would I never ask?"

"Because… you just wouldn't." He did not really have a reason—he just knew she would not ask.

She nodded and muttered something inaudible. Eugene came out into the corridor reserved for members of the royal family. A soldier stood sentry by Rapunzel's room and, thankfully, it was one of the guards Eugene knew from training.

He courteously opened the door, allowing the man and his princess into the chamber.

Eugene laid Rapunzel down upon her bed, moving aside the blanket so that she could rest on the sheets. He pulled the blanket over her and straightened, remarking, "You know, you won't always be able to get someone to carry you to your room."

She pressed deeper into her pillow, replying, "I know."

"I suppose you'll need someone to take care of you."

Rapunzel's drowsy voice grew quieter as she spoke: "Yeah… someone strong, loyal, amazing… someone to take care of me for the rest of my life."

Eugene smiled, "Rest of your life?"

But she did not respond—she had fallen asleep.

Eugene ran a hand through his hair and then glanced back at the waiting guard in the doorway. He sighed and turned his back on the sleeping girl, walking through the entrance of her bedroom and leaving the serene silence.

The guard closed the door and tipped his head to him, "You look thoughtful, Eugene."

"Well-," he shrugged helplessly, "-I've just realized something."

"May I ask what that is?"

Eugene took a deep breath, answering, "I need to get a job to pay for a ring."

The soldier grinned, "Ask Captain Anthony. He always has what he calls 'disposable jobs for disposable soldiers' on hand whenever we need extra money. Oh, and congratulations."

"I'm not engaged to her yet." He said, laughing slightly.

"The key word in that sentence is 'yet'. And it will be my pleasure to serve you, your Highness."

Eugene found the new form of address strange to his ears. But the sincerity behind it made him feel a rush of gratitude towards the soldier. He shook his hand, "Thanks Bill. Have a good night."

"Goodnight to you as well, sir."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note**: I apologize for not having posted anything on any of my stories for a while, and I apologize even more for having to say that this hiatus will probably continue. College is ending and homework is coming in the form of tidal waves! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this piece! :D Happy Sunday to you all! :D Thanks for waiting (especially for that), reading, and reviewing! You guys are great! :D

_Soli Deo Gloria_

**Disclaimer**: Disney owns Tangled, its characters, and its story

* * *

Eugene came out onto the balcony of Rapunzel's room to find her playing chess with Pascal. The little chameleon sat on the edge of the chessboard, industrially shoving his ebony rook towards her ivory pawn. Rapunzel sat, with her legs crossed, upon the floor of the balcony. She studied the chessboard, considering what her next move would be while Pascal continued his trek across the black and white squares. Two textbooks and a sheaf of papers were laid out on the tile beside her, but she had, as of yet, neglected to start working.

"Someone's avoiding homework." Eugene declared in a singsong voice, smirking as she barely looked up.

"Maybe I am, but I haven't played chess for weeks and Pascal's on a winning streak because of it."

He shook his head, "Losing to a frog—_how_ can you bear the shame?"

She held up her index finger, "Number one, he's a chameleon. Number two—I'm working on turning the tables."

"Instead doing your schoolwork." He added, grinning as he turned away to gaze out across the channel and towards the forest. There was a faint grinding sound as Pascal completed his trip across the squares and removed the white pawn.

Rapunzel shot a secretive glance in Eugene's direction, admiring the way he stood, tall and strong, within the afternoon sunshine. For the past three months, he had been working down at the docks in order to earn extra money. The deep tan of his face and his muscular arms gave evidence to this fact. He had become—if possible—even more handsome. Not that she would ever tell him that. Eugene thought too much of his looks already without her helping him.

"So, are you just going to stare at me or are you going to take Pascal's queen?" Eugene asked, his eyes still trained on the forest.

Rapunzel hastily moved her knight across the chessboard, muttering, "I wasn't staring."

"You are the absolute _worst_ liar in the world." He smirked, turning around to lean against the railing and watch his girlfriend successfully beat her pet chameleon at chess.

"Okay, maybe I was staring a little bit. But only because you'd make a very good portrait right then."

"A good portrait?"

She nodded, holding out a hand so Pascal could ascend to her shoulder.

Eugene smiled and closed his eyes, breathing in deeply. After a moment he said, "And would they get my nose right?"

"Would who get your nose right?" Rapunzel asked, rising to her feet.

"The royal portrait painters."

Rapunzel shrugged, replying teasingly, "Oh, I don't know… I think we'd probably just hire the same artists who did your wanted posters. Much cheaper that way and-," she came to stand in front of him, taking his hands in hers, "-they would get your essence perfectly."

"I think you and I have a different idea of what the word 'perfect' means." Eugene said, raising his eyebrows.

She laughed, "I'm kidding Eugene. I'll do your portrait for you."

"And what would this painting look like?"

"You, hopefully."

"Go into detail." He said.

Rapunzel tilted her head slightly, studying him. Finally she decided, "Well, I'd start off with your head first—get in the right angles of your jaw and cheekbones."

"Naturally."

"And then I'd just outline your shoulders before working again on your face. I'd pencil in your distinct brow ridge and those expressive eyebrows of yours."

As an example, he wiggled his 'expressive eyebrows'.

She snorted, "Nice."

"Just making sure you know how expressive I can be." Eugene said lightly.

"Trust me, Eugene, I know." Rapunzel rolled her eyes.

"All right, and then what?"

She pursed her lips, replying, "Well, then I'd fill in your eyes as if you were gazing seriously at something."

"You probably don't have many examples of that."

Rapunzel smirked, "You'd be surprised. But I think that would be best—and that of course will change the rest of your face completely. You'd be smiling a little bit, because whatever you're staring at would be something you like. Now I'd move on to your ears."

He frowned, "Ears? What about my nose?"

"What about it?"

"Would my nose be straight?"

"Perfectly straight."

Eugene grinned, murmuring softly, "There's that word again."

"Yep. But I'm not done—I have to tell you what I'd do to your hair."

"Give me a pony-tail like Max?"

She grinned and released one of his hands so she could brush his hair back. "No. You couldn't pull that look off half as well as he can. But I'd just-," Rapunzel carefully flipped his bangs out to lie attractively across his forehead, "-do that and…" she allowed her fingers to slip down the side of his face, lingering on his jaw. "That's what I would do."

She stopped speaking and simply gazed up at him, her incredible green eyes strangely perplexed.

"What's wrong?"

"You look exactly how I would paint you. Right now—you've got the smile and the eyes and—and everything." Rapunzel whispered.

His grin broadened, "Well I'm gazing at the person I love most in the world. It's not too surprising."

"How do you always know what to say?" She asked, amazed.

"I'm just good at it." Eugene replied confidently.

Rapunzel gave him a sly look, "And what else are you good at?"

"A lot of things. I can demonstrate if you want."

"Please do." She turned her face upward, closing her eyes and waiting for a kiss.

Eugene was about to grant her desire when he saw Pascal making a face at him. The chameleon nodded his head off in the direction of the palace, letting out some squeaks of reminder and pointing at one of his tiny feet.

Immediately, Eugene remembered the rings sitting in the box in his pocket. He also remembered that the king would be away on 'state business' in the following couple of days. He had a limited window of time if he still wanted to propose before next week.

"I—I have to go." He said quickly, turning away to head back into the palace.

Rapunzel opened her eyes in disappointment, "What-?"

Eugene shrugged as he seized the handles of the balcony doors, "Business to take care of, Rapunzel. Can't wait."

"But-," he had gone inside. Rapunzel sighed and frowned at Pascal, "He's been acting really weird lately, Pascal. Going downtown at strange hours in the day; working for 'extra farthings' although he doesn't seem to be spending it; even muttering over maps of the kingdom. I just don't understand what he's up to."

Pascal—who knew very well what Eugene was up to considering that the man had asked him that morning if he could marry Rapunzel—merely offered an unremarkable shrug in answer.

"I know. He's always been a bit secretive. But this is going slightly overboard…"

Just then, the doors opened again and Eugene walked out.

"Eugene, what are you-?"

"I forgot something-," he set his hands on her arms and kissed her swiftly before pulling away, "-and now it's remembered."

She smiled up at him, "Thank you."

"See you later."

"Be safe—whatever you're doing."

"As you _command_, your Highness."

He laughed at the smirk on her face and, kissing her once more, departed for the king's office.

* * *

Eugene frowned at the doors. They were discouragingly closed, which meant that either a meeting was going on or the king was elsewhere. 'Elsewhere' of course, could mean 'anywhere' in the palace, the city, or even the kingdom.

Things were not going according to plan.

Not that he really had a plan anyway. For goodness sake, he had just bought the rings—two of them, because he could not pick—yesterday, and he had not managed to get permission from her father yet. Or her mother. And he was fairly certain that the chameleon's nod of approval might have been because he had dangled a strawberry in front of his nose instead of his requested blessing.

He had also, as of yet, not decided on how to ask her. There were the usual ways: boat rides (but he had done that already); long walks through the garden of the palace (only to be interrupted by nosy servants); lunch by the seaside (and there was not really a very good beach-like area on the island); or simply just asking her in the hallway at random (which he was too much of a romantic for). He had tried to find some place she might be interested in going, but Rapunzel would not tell him anything. In fact, on each occasion he had suggested a trip out of the city, she would make up an excuse.

Well, they might not _all_ be excuses… she was getting deeper into Corona's political world nowadays and had very little time to spare.

He needed to act soon.

Eugene sighed and raised his hand to the door to knock. But, when his knuckles were an inch away from tapping the wood, he heard the king calling him in. How on earth did the man do it?

He opened the door and entered the room, muttering, "I just don't see how you-." His words died in his throat when he realized that the king _was_, in fact, in a meeting. A rather stuffy-looking nobleman sat at one of the chairs before the king's desk. The king himself was standing with his back to the door, his face towards the windows, and his hands clasped behind him. He glanced around and smiled.

"Eugene, welcome."

"Um-," Eugene walked awkwardly into the room, "-I can come back later if you're busy."

The king shook his head, "No, don't worry. We'll be done in a minute. You can wait over there by the side table."

"Thank you, your Majesty." He bowed to the king and, because the nobleman was glaring at him, bowed to him as well.

Eugene tried to ignore the stern eyes of the aristocrat and wandered over to the side table sitting before a bookcase. He began to read the titles of the king's many volumes, all the while listening as the conversation resumed.

"As I was saying, your Majesty, the trade issues are not really what's at stake in Gavin. We have our shipments delivered as scheduled and the raiders do not harass those vessels. But they are, however, consecutively attacking our passenger ferries. No one has been killed yet but there have been a few injuries and I think military support would be advisable."

The king made a soft 'hmming' noise before responding. "I can have General Dartang send some troops over to provide protection. However, I'm afraid they won't be able to arrive until next week."

"Do you not have any other soldiers?" The nobleman asked, his voice tight.

"None that I can spare. Larry, you know the problems going on in the Midlands. That government of theirs has never been clean no matter how many times it has been rebuilt. For a sovereign country, the Midlands are quite unstable. Any year now I fear there will be a civil war."

"There have always been civil wars in the Midlands." Larry grumbled sullenly. "There have _not_ always been attacks on Gavin's ferry business."

"No, you are quite right. But I still can't afford to order the bulk of Corona's military away from protecting our borders. What about the garrison of soldiers in Gavin itself?"

"There is a garrison, but the men there are not soldiers. They are weak, your Majesty."

"Have they been sent out? Do they know what's happening to the people of their city?"

Larry replied uncertainly, "Well, no… they were never that impressive and-."

"How can you test a man's strength unless you give him a challenge?" The king asked firmly.

"Um…"

Over at the side table, Eugene smirked slightly as the nobleman attempted to come up with some explanation for the question presented. The king was smart—dangerously so. He would have to be careful what he said around him in the future.

Then he noticed an odd contraption resting on the lower shelf of the bookcase. It was a bronze metal instrument of some kind—a machine made out of various interlocking parts all designed to do… _something_.

Eugene glanced at the talking men, wondering if they would notice him removing the gadget. His curiosity provoked him to think not, and he carefully took the strange instrument off the shelf, setting it on the side table. He began to twist the little knobs and gears, trying to figure out just what the machine was made to do. The contraption moved fluidly, and Eugene was congratulating himself on not destroying it when his ears picked up on what the nobleman was saying.

"I do have one other question, your Majesty."

"Which is?" The king asked, taking a seat in his chair.

Larry hesitated, and then said, "It concerns the princess."

Eugene turned his head so fast his neck hurt. He saw the king glance at him over the nobleman's shoulder—but quickly and so discreetly he could not be sure he had.

"Rapunzel?" The king stated, his voice betraying that he knew exactly what the man was about to ask.

"Yes, my liege. Obviously, the princess turned twenty last month. You do realize some of those lanterns reach Gavin, don't you?"

"Yes, I know they do."

He smiled widely, "Well, my nephew Lawrence—it's a family name, see—happened to be visiting my wife and I at the time and he saw those lanterns. He asked me about them, so I explained the story and he said that he would very much like to meet the 'remarkable lost princess'. Those were his exact words. '_Ree_—markable'."

"And what sort of qualities does Lawrence have?"

"He's related to King Dalen of Salisbury—he's my wife's sister's son and she married Dalen's brother—and he is tall, fit, as well as extraordinarily good at politics. Voted top of his class, fences like a tiger, and is very much intrigued by our beloved Princess Rapunzel."

Eugene's fingers slowly tightened over the neck of the instrument without him realizing they were.

The king nodded, "Well, I'll add young Lawrence to the consideration pile, then."

"Con—consideration pile?" The nobleman stammered, his face paling.

His ruler chuckled dryly, "Larry, you can't honestly think that you have been the first to approach me on the topic? Ever since my daughter came back I have been harangued right and left on what my plans are concerning her future state of matrimony."

"And what are your plans, your Majesty?"

"As far as I'm concerned, my daughter is pleased to choose as she wishes."

Larry brightened, "That means she can meet Lawrence then!"

"I suppose… unless further complications arise."

"What complications? Lawrence is a good, honest, hardworking man and Princess Rapunzel would do well to-."

Eugene's fist closed completely over the bronze machine, snapping its delicate frame in two with a rather loud 'crunch!'

Both the king and nobleman turned to see him holding the fragmented contraption, his eyes wide in surprise.

He grinned apologetically, muttering, "I—um… I—I accidentally… uh… sorry."

"Are you all right, Eugene?" The king asked, rising slightly.

Eugene shook his head, "I'm fine. I just—I…" There was a rather sharp splinter of bronze imbedded in his palm.

"Larry, I think we are done for today." The king stood, and the nobleman hastily stood as well.

"You will send those soldiers, your Majesty? And think about Lawrence?" Larry asked, bowing to his ruler.

"Yes—yes." The king rang a bell on his desk, calling in his butler, Ferdinand.

Ferdinand bowed, "Your Majesty?"

"Please escort the Duke of Gavin to the front doors, Ferdinand. When you return, be sure to bring the court physician with you."

"Are you feeling ill, sir?" Ferdinand asked, helping the nobleman into his jacket.

"No, but-," he looked over at Eugene, seeing the grimace of pain on his face, "-I require his assistance nonetheless."

"At once, your Majesty." Ferdinand led Larry out into the hallway, shutting the doors behind him.

The king nodded to Eugene, "Did you hurt yourself badly?"

"Sir?" He glanced up and then back down, seeing the crushed machine beside his feet. Eugene sucked in air tensely, "Oh… your Majesty I'm really sorry I-."

He interrupted him. "Don't worry. I've got another just like it in my bedroom."

Eugene narrowed his eyes, "What?"

"It is a nonsense toy crafted to alleviate boredom and-," he smiled at the shards on his carpet, "-apparently serve as a stress reliever."

"Um… I just-."

"I understand, Eugene. Just take a seat until the physician arrives to bandage your hand. Then we can discuss whatever it was you wanted to speak about."

"Thank you, sir." Eugene followed his suggestion, taking a seat in one of the chairs before the king's desk while the king began to write out a letter to General Dartang.

Cradling his hand—which throbbed fiercely and had decided to start bleeding now—Eugene said, "So, um, how are you, your Majesty?"

"Busy." The king replied shortly, moving his quill up the parchment. "I have a lot to take care of before I leave tomorrow."

"Yes. Um, about that-."

"Hmmm?"

"Well sir, I just wanted to-."

There was a polite knock at the door.

"Come in, Ferdinand." The king called, continuing his draft.

The butler strode in and bowed, "The court physician as requested, your Majesty."

"Thank you, Ferdinand. You may leave."

"Yes sir." The butler left and the court physician, a rather strict-looking man with painfully cold fingers, came over to the desk.

"Please see to Mr. Fitzherbert's hand, Oliver." The king said calmly.

Oliver nodded and began to poke and prod at Eugene's hand. After several seconds of sharp digging with the tweezers, and a few groans from Eugene, the physician managed to extract the metal piece. He then washed the man's palm in a basin of warm water, finishing by squirting a stinging ointment upon the cut and binding it tight with white bandages.

The physician patted his fingers lightly across Eugene's palm, asking, "Does that hurt?"

"_Yes_-," Eugene hissed, "-yes it does."

"Good. Means you didn't do any permanent nerve damage."

Eugene winced, "Um, is it going to leave a scar?"

"Not this time."

The king looked up, nodding, "Thank you, Oliver. Your medical skills are always valued."

"And forever given, your Majesty." Oliver bowed, exiting the room.

Eugene sighed, glancing at his hand. "Rapunzel's not going to be happy."

The king cocked his head, "Why?"

"She told me to be safe—now look what I've done."

"Accidents happen all the time, Eugene."

"I know, but when she finds out I'm hurt she's going to unwrap my hand, examine it with poking fingers, and make sure I don't fall apart…" he sighed, shaking his head. "She's gotten very interested in medical stuff. Seems to think that every injury I get is life-threatening. Though, given what has happened, I'm not too surprised. But I still wish she'd worry less about me."

The king shrugged, "She's just concerned for your health and wellbeing. But, I will admit that her enthusiasm for the subject might cause more harm than good in the future. After all, imagine what would happen if you or one of your children were seriously injured."

He nodded, agreeing, "Yeah…" Then he realized what the king had just said, and Eugene looked up. "What children?"

"I know you didn't just come in here to break my belongings, Eugene. You obviously have a question for me, so ask it."

Eugene gazed at him for a moment, his mind clicking into place. "Uh—yeah. Um…" he rose to his feet, looking him straight in the eye.

The king smiled slightly.

Eugene cleared his throat, "Your Majesty, can I marry your daughter?"

He nodded, "Yes, you may marry Rapunzel."

A broad grin spread across his face, "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Wow." He laughed somewhat. "That—that wasn't as hard as I thought it was going to be."

The king shook his head, "Strangely enough, it wasn't." He stood up, holding out his hand, and Eugene grasped it warmly. "Congratulations, Eugene."

"Thank you, sir." He shook his hand gratefully. "Thank you."

"I'm sure you both will be very happy."

He nodded, replying emphatically, "Thank you."

"Eugene."

Eugene continued to shake his hand, "Thank you _so_ much-."

"You can let go now."

"Thank-." He paused, and then hurriedly released the king's hand. "Oh—sorry."

"It's quite all right. Just-," the king took his seat again, "-try to wipe that smile off your face before you see Rapunzel or she'll get suspicious."

"Right." Eugene attempted to stop smiling.

It didn't work.

The king smirked, "Perhaps, if you wait a few hours, the initial euphoria will wear off. Then again, it took me about five days after securing Lord Brian's permission for Cat's hand. My facial muscles were quite sore."

"Yes sir." He grinned, his fingers brushing against his pocket and feeling the ring box. "Oh, I have another question."

"If it's anything about the wedding you may refer to my wife."

"No—it's not—well… it's kind-of about that." Eugene withdrew the box and opened it, showing the king the two rings that sat inside. "I can't choose."

"You bought _two_ rings?" The king looked astonished.

"Um, yes I did."

"What on earth is Captain Anthony paying you?"

Eugene gave a half-shrug, "Normal salary—that's what he calls it, anyway. But I really can't figure out which-."

The king returned to his letter, "See my wife. She'll know better than I will."

"But-."

"Eugene?"

"Yes sir?"

He glanced at him, "Have you decided when you intend to ask her?"

"Well—I was thinking Saturday." Eugene answered doubtfully, choosing the day on the spot.

"It's going to rain Saturday." The king pointed out.

"Not necessarily."

"The almanac says so."

Eugene laughed, "Yeah, but who reads the almanac these days?"

The king raised an eyebrow and opened his desk drawer, reaching in to pull out his copy of Corona's almanac. He plopped it on his desk, answering, "Well, I do, for one."

"And it's a very reliable book, sir." Eugene said immediately, closing the ring box and slipping it back into his pocket.

The king smirked again, "I'm pleased you think so."

"Yes, well…" he glanced around aimlessly before jabbing his thumb over his shoulder. "I guess I'd better go and find out which ring-."

"Probably so."

Eugene nodded, "Right." He bowed, "Thank you for your time and your permission, your Majesty."

"You are quite welcome."

Eugene turned around to leave, and was halfway to the door when the king called his name again.

Upon looking back, he saw the king reclining easily in his chair, studying him.

"I've always wondered what it would be like to have a son," the king mused, smiling thoughtfully. "After years of praying and trying for a child, I was overjoyed when Cat told me she was pregnant. But then she grew so sick… and when we had Rapunzel—well, she was taken away from us. We were too heartbroken, and I was so worried about Cat, that we never really tried for another."

Eugene watched him, not speaking.

"But, I think-," the king nodded finally, "-though it won't be quite the same, I will be rather proud to call you my son, Eugene."

A strong, warm emotion rose in Eugene's heart—the same feeling he had gotten upon being pulled into that group hug the day he had brought Rapunzel home. He smiled.

"Thank you, sir."

"You're welcome, my boy."

* * *

Eugene walked briskly down the hall outside the royal apartments.

He beamed at a passing maid, asking politely, "Could you please tell me where the royal sitting room is?"

"It's the third door down, sir." The woman answered, taken aback by his wide smile.

"Thank you very much."

"Yes sir."

Eugene followed her directions, coming to an open door that led into the sitting room of the king and queen. The queen was inside, sitting on a chair next to the window. She was reading a rather battered book, scribbling notes into the margins and whispering to herself. She looked very much like her daughter did when drawing.

Of course, the thought of Rapunzel only made his grin grow even more, and Eugene made to knock on the doorpost.

"You can come in, Eugene dear." The queen said before his fist made contact with the wood.

"How do you do it?" He asked, dumbfounded, as he entered the room.

She closed her book and smiled at him, "Do what?"

"Know that I'm around when I haven't even made a noise. Your husband's the same way. And Rapunzel's better at the trick than the both of you put together."

The queen shook her head, "It's not a trick, dear. It's simply that we know everything which happens around here."

"Well, you don't know one thing because it just happened and-." He saw her smiling knowingly at him. "How can you _possibly_ know?"

She laughed, "Eugene dear, you look like somebody left the palace treasury unlocked."

He stared at her, shocked to hear the queen so lightly referring to his past criminal record. She had actually made a joke about it.

"What do you have to tell me, Eugene?" She asked, despite already knowing the news.

"I—I'm going to ask your daughter to marry me." Eugene replied, still unnerved by what she had just said.

The queen smiled, "Finally."

"Ma'am?" He frowned.

She sighed in contentment, replying, "I've been waiting to hear those words for some time. About a year, in fact."

"That—that long?"

"Dear Eugene, I knew you'd end up marrying Rapunzel when first I saw the way you looked at her. I only wondered when it would happen, and now I have my answer." She stood up, going over to desk set against the wall. Taking out a piece of paper and dipping a quill into the inkwell, she asked, "I'm assuming you've already received permission from my husband?"

Eugene nodded, "Yes ma'am, I just did a few minutes ago."

"Good. That means I can start making a guest list." The queen continued to script up names.

"Guest list?"

"For the wedding, Eugene."

He coughed nervously, "Oh. Right. Well—I haven't asked her _yet_."

"So?"

"I don't know if she'll say yes." This was not a possibility he really wanted to consider—but it was honest, and he felt her mother should know about it.

The queen looked over at him, "Do you really fear that happening?"

Eugene shrugged uncomfortably, "I—I hope not. I mean, I don't think it will happen but-," he sighed, glancing to the side, "-there's always a possibility."

"I think you'll be safe in assuming that it won't turn out like that, Eugene. And even if it did, would you ever consider giving up?"

"No." He said immediately. "Never. Even if it takes years and years of asking and asking and _asking_—I'll never give up."

The queen smiled and laid aside her quill, coming over to him, "Then why do you worry she'll say no?"

"I… I don't know." He answered truthfully.

"Then stop worrying. Rapunzel loves you, Eugene. You'll be all right."

Eugene felt encouraged by her reassurance, and he smiled, "Thank you, your Majesty."

"You're welcome, dear."

He gazed at her, noticing that her eyes were the exact same shade of green—and the exact same shape—as her daughter's. It was remarkable how much alike they were. Hopefully that similarity extended to taste in jewelry as well.

Eugene reached into his pocket and brought out the box of rings, opening it. "I have a question, your Majesty." He displayed the box for her to examine, "I bought two rings and I can't decide which would be the best one to give her. And when I asked the king, he told me to ask you."

The queen touched one of the rings, murmuring, "Tommy would say that. He had to get his cousin help with the ring for me."

"Then I will defer to your expert opinion, ma'am." Eugene said, watching as she gently removed each from the box.

They were both crafted of white gold, fitted for Rapunzel's hand, and each had fairly simple designs. One held a single, white diamond, while the other had a purple gemstone flanked by two smaller white diamonds. After all, Captain Anthony may have paid him well—but he had not paid him _that_ well.

It only took the queen five seconds before she held out the ring bearing the purple gemstone. "This one."

"Are you sure? You don't think she'd want something a bit simpler? Or even more complex, because there were some that-."

The queen shook her head, repeating: "This one."

Eugene nodded, "Okay. That one."

She smiled and replaced the rings. "I think she'll appreciate the color. White diamonds are nice, but against that type of metal they tend to disappear. Rapunzel is not like that."

"No ma'am, she is not." He grinned.

"Okay, do you have any more questions?"

"Not—not about rings." Eugene scratched the back of his neck, trying to figure out how to phrase his next question. Eventually he asked, "How does Saturday sound for popping the question?"

"It's going to rain Saturday." She responded.

He stared at her.

"The almanac said so."

Eugene nodded, replying carefully, "Yes ma'am, I know. But it can't rain all day, can it?"

"Do you have an aversion to proposing while indoors?" The queen asked, her mouth curving into a small smile.

"To be completely honest, ma'am, I really haven't gotten much more planning done than deciding the day. I mean—I don't even know what I'm going to tell her, much less where or how. I didn't even have a ring picked out until today."

New fears began to come upon him. How was he going to ask her? What should he say? Should it be sickeningly sappy, should it be dramatically romantic—was there an even balance in between? And where would he do it? The kingdom, the forest, the world itself all held thousands of options… yet somehow he had to pick just one. The _perfect_ one.

"Eugene." The queen said firmly, having watched all these thoughts cross his face in a matter of seconds. "Eugene, listen to me."

"Yes, your Majesty?" Eugene asked, resurfacing from the wave of pestering questions that had invaded his mind.

She gently set her hand on his shoulder, speaking clearly, "It doesn't matter where you go, what you say, how you say it, or what you do. You can make plans and write up a speech and prepare for a romantic candlelight dinner, but in the end, that's not what she will remember. And, in reality, the only thing she _should_ remember about the day is that it was the day you promised your life to be bound to hers completely."

He muttered slowly, "That's all she has to remember about it?"

"Dear, that's all that really matters," the queen smiled at him. "So when the time comes, just ask her. You can agonize over the method, you can plan until you're blue in the face, but at the end of the day, you simply need to let her know how much you love her. How much you need to be with her, and how much you want to be hers."

Eugene remembered thinking roughly the same thing right before he had seen the king three months ago. His nerves, so recently drawn tight with anxiety, relaxed. It did not matter what happened, just as long as _she_ knew and understood what he felt for her.

A great load seemed to lift itself from his shoulders, and he said quietly, "Thank you, your Majesty."

"Anytime, Eugene dear. Now you should go before Rapunzel starts looking for you."

He bowed, "Yes ma'am."

However, as he turned away, he was once again called back as he had been when trying to depart the king's office.

Eugene turned around, "Ma'am?"

Then, before he knew it, the queen was hugging him.

Eugene stood there in numb shock.

He could not remember ever being hugged like this. Rapunzel's hugs were different—they had a different kind of affection imbibed within them that often left him lighthearted with joy. But the queen embraced him as a mother would when holding her son. Her love was a strong, serious emotion made up of intense gratitude and compassion. She truly cared about him. She truly appreciated _him_, the thief who had stolen her daughter's crown and mocked her husband's laws.

It was an amazing, unreal thing.

Then the queen drew back, smiling. "I know I've said this before, and I'll probably never tire of saying it again. But thank you so much for returning my daughter to me. Thank you, Eugene."

"Um, you're welcome." Eugene replied, stunned.

"There is no one else I'd rather see by her side, than the man who loves her more than life itself, and has proven it. You are a wonderful young man, Eugene."

He grinned slightly, "Well, Rapunzel's worth it. She's worth everything."

"Yes she is." The queen agreed.

"Are you—are you still sure you want to give her to me?"

"No one else would understand her better. Well-," she laughed, "-except for Pascal."

Eugene smirked, "Yep, can't forget the frog."

The queen rolled her eyes and patted his cheek, correcting, "He's a chameleon, dear."

"Right."

She turned away and went back to her desk, calling behind her, "I think you should leave now, Eugene. I was being serious when I said Rapunzel would be looking for you."

He bowed quickly, "Yes, your Majesty. Good day."

"Good day."

* * *

Rapunzel walked down the corridor, unaware of how much she had been discussed that afternoon. She frowned, glancing into a nearby alcove.

Nope. It was empty like the rest of them.

"Where could he have gotten off to, Pascal?" Rapunzel asked, looking at the chameleon riding on her shoulder.

He squibbed at her.

"I don't think he went down to the stables. He wouldn't have left without telling me goodbye, would he?"

Pascal shrugged and squeaked again.

"You're right. Maybe Mom knows where he is." She turned a corner, and was greeted with the sight of her beau striding rapidly down the hallway.

Rapunzel sighed, "There you are. I was wondering what-." She was interrupted when Eugene sped up, calling her name.

"Rapunzel! Rapunzel!"

"Um-?"

"Rapunzel!" He reached her in seconds, catching her up in his arms and swinging her around, laughing.

"Eugene—why-?" Rapunzel braced herself against his shoulders, trying to think as the hallway turned circles about her.

Eugene grinned up at her, exclaiming: "The day is beautiful! _You're_ beautiful! Your parents are beautiful! The frog is beautiful! The whole kingdom is beautiful! And me—well, we already knew about that!"

"Eugene, stop—spinning!" She clutched at his shirt, breathing a sigh of relief when he slowed and gently lowered her to the ground.

He was laughing, smiling, and practically exploding with untold happiness. Rapunzel stared up at him, finding herself pulled securely to his chest by his arms.

"Eugene—what are you-?"

"I'm-just-so-_happy_! I can't even begin to tell you how happy I am!"

She smiled uncertainly, "But—why?"

"Well because I-." His face fell slightly.

He could not tell her why.

Or maybe he could. After all, what did it matter about Saturday? What did it matter about location, about privacy, about words? He loved her and he had the ring in his pocket and whatever else he planned was only extra and… but he could not. She was too important. He had to do it right. And in the middle of the hallway, after frightening her half to death, was not right. He was a romantic, and by Jove, he was going to be romantic!

Rapunzel noticed the change in his expression, "What's wrong?"

"Noth—nothing." He gave her a half smile. "Nothing at all."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Eugene loosened his arms about her, cocking his head. "Hey, what are you doing Saturday?"

She shook her head, "Not much."

"How would you like to make it the second best day of your life?"

"Second best?"

He nodded, "First best was when you left your tower."

"Okay. So what do you have planned for this so-called second best day of my life?" Rapunzel asked, allowing him to take her hand and lead her down the corridor.

Eugene shrugged, answering casually, "Oh, I don't know—walk outside?"

"It's going to rain on Saturday."

Eugene smirked wryly, "Read that in the almanac, did you?"

She nodded.

"What is with your family and that book?"

"It's a very useful book." Rapunzel replied defensively.

He laughed, running a hand through his hair. Rapunzel stared at him.

"What?"

"What happened to your hand?" She asked, her eyes fixed on the bandage wrapped about his left palm.

"What?" He glanced at his hand, frowning. "Oh—yeah."

"'_Oh yeah_?' What did you do?" Rapunzel demanded, taking hold of his arm and tugging him forward to examine his palm.

"Rapunz-."

"Eugene, I told you to be safe! Why do you always get hurt when I'm not around?"

"For the record, I can also get hurt when you're around," Eugene protested. "Actually, most of the time I do."

She snapped at him, "Quiet!"

He watched as she carefully unwrapped the bandage, hearing her gasp upon seeing the fresh cut in his skin.

"Are—are you okay?" Rapunzel whispered, looking up at him.

"Yes, I'm fine. But-," he jerked his hand away and rewrapped the bandages, "-on to more important matters, would you like to spend the day with me on Saturday?"

"Well, yes but-."

"Good. Now I want you to do something for me, all right?"

Rapunzel nodded, her eyes straying to his injured hand.

Eugene gently set his hands on her shoulders, "Stop looking at it and look at me."

She reluctantly obeyed, and he smiled.

"Don't worry," he kissed her forehead. "And know that today's a good day."

"Why is it a good day?"

He squeezed her shoulders comfortingly, answering, "Because I get to be here with you, and that's all that really matters."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note**: So... apology to all those who thought this was going to be the proposal chapter... b/c it ain't :D but the next one will most definitely be it! :D ...you know, hopefully :D hahaha anyhoo, hope you guys like this and that you have a fantastic weekend! :D And I'm sorry if you feel cheated but honestly, this WAS supposed to be the proposal chapter, but the character just wouldn't stop talking... happens a lot with me :D and it will take some time before I can update this again... :( b/c I've got college :P haha :D kidding, but seriously, it will be a while... Anyway, thank you guys all for your kind and wonderful reviews! You guys make me happy :D and I hope the stories I write make you happy too! :D Thanks for waiting, reading, and reviewing! :D

PS: I'm also sorry for the shortness of this, but if I had attached this to the proposal sequence, then I think it would have felt a bit heavy on one side, if that makes any sense... :D so yeah... :)

_Soli Deo Gloria_

**Disclaimer**: Disney owns Tangled, its characters, and its story

* * *

He set his forehead against the doors of his girlfriend's bedroom, knocking.

"Rapunzel…" Eugene moaned wearily, his knuckles slipping down the wood. "Rapunzel. Rapunzel, wake up. Rapunzel, open your door. _Rapunzull_…" His voice drifted off into a groan of frustration.

He had been knocking for about five minutes now. What on earth could the girl be doing? It was ten o'clock in the morning for goodness sake!

After all, it was not just any morning.

It was the morning of the second best day of her life.

Did she not know what that meant?

Oh wait… of course not.

Eugene stepped back from the door, reaching into his pocket and fingering the slender metal tool he always kept with him. He knew he would probably incur the king's wrath for even thinking about the idea. He knew he was breaking royal laws, yet again, not to mention trampling all over common courtesy. And he knew that Rapunzel would most likely attack him with her frying pan.

But he was tired of waiting.

Thus it was, using the skills he had gained from living as a thief, that Eugene Fitzherbert knelt down next to the door handle and began to pick the lock. He worked slowly, carefully, and was soon rewarded with a nearly inaudible click. Eugene smirked in satisfaction, placed his lock pick back into his pocket, and stood up. Then he rolled his shoulders and quietly opened the door, stepping inside. He softly closed the door behind him.

The room was dark. The curtains had been drawn tight against the windows, and only slim streaks of sunlight ran across the floor. The air was cold, due to the sun's inability to warm the chamber, and it was very quiet.

Eugene stood still in the silence of the room, allowing his eyes to adjust to the dimness as goose bumps appeared upon his arms. He glanced over to the bed, seeing nothing more than a literal fort of pillows and blankets. Wait… there _was_ one bare foot poking out from beneath the mess of bedclothes. Aside from this and the faint rise of the cushions to indicate breathing, however, he would have assumed Rapunzel had left the room hours ago.

But, as this was not the case, Eugene trotted over to the windows and pulled back the curtains. Sunshine flooded the room, lighting up over the walls—which she had painted murals over—and warming the air significantly.

Eugene stood by the windows, quite pleased with himself. He looked out over the ocean, seeing the glorious day shining bright and beautiful. It would be a perfect day, and, despite what everyone including Bill the guard had told him, he was dead sure it was _not_ going to rain.

Just then, one of the cushions that had been lying on the bed suddenly decided to launch itself at his back.

Eugene turned around, remarking, "I was wondering when you would wake up, sleeping beauty."

There was a moan of objection from underneath the pillows.

"Come on, Rapunzel." He grinned, marching over to the bed. "Rise and shine."

"Go away."

"It's ten in the morning, I think you've slept in enough."

"The door was supposed to be locked." She retorted, her voice muffled.

Eugene nodded, replying simply, "It was locked. _Was_. Now it isn't anymore."

Another response emitted from below the pillows. He was fairly certain that the words 'rotten thief' were used.

"Why thank you, Rapunzel, I think you're wonderful too." He idly picked a few pillows off the bed, slowly uncovering his slumbering girlfriend.

Rapunzel glared at him.

Eugene tapped his chin thoughtfully, "Ah, so there _is_ a princess underneath all these."

"Leave me alone, Eugene." She snuggled deeper into her pillow, mumbling, "I'm reuniting with Reginald."

"You named your pillow 'Reginald'?"

"Yes, now go away."

Eugene sighed and bent down to pick up the cushion that she had thrown at him. "You know, these things break rather easily. You probably shouldn't throw them around."

"Ignore him, Reginald. He'll leave us alone eventually." Rapunzel whispered into her pillow.

Eugene's eyes widened, "Did you just-?"

"Shhh. Reginald and I would like some privacy, Eugene. Leave us alone."

He shook his head, murmuring, "I can't believe this. She's whispering sweet-nothings into a pillow."

Rapunzel threw Reginald at him, and the pillow burst open, shooting feathers around the room.

Eugene smirked and watched the fluffy down floating upon the air. He bent down to retrieve the punctured pillow, saying, "Great, now there are feathers everywhere. Here, allow me to restuff your new boyfriend."

"Shut up, Eugene." She had, however, rolled over to smile at her beau as he stood amid the cloud of feathers.

He shook his head, holding up his hands, "Oh no, I can tell when I'm no longer wanted. Obviously you want your men sentimental and with softer insides." Eugene frowned at the erstwhile Reginald, adding, "Or lack thereof."

"Well, then you're right." Rapunzel started to burrow deeper under the covers, apparently intent on returning to sleep again.

"You're not really going back to sleep are you?"

"Why not? That party lasted until four in the morning and I'm still tired."

Eugene nodded, "I know it did—I was there. But seriously, Rapunzel-," he snatched a particularly long feather from the air, "-you should get up. Don't you remember what today is?"

She shrugged, "Saturday?"

"Not just Saturday." Eugene leaned over and ran the feather along her arm and to her ear, tickling her. "It's the second best day of your life."

Rapunzel squirmed, laughing, "Stop it. That tickles."

"Exactly." He grinned and continued the attack, ducking as she sat up to try stealing the feather away from him.

"No Eugene—stop! Stop it!" Rapunzel giggled and, with a terrific lunge, latched onto his arm, grabbing the feather from his fingers. "Ha!" She declared victoriously, holding it out of his reach. "Now what are you going to do?"

Eugene laughed, "Nothing. You're already awake."

Her smirk of triumph faded upon realizing the truth of his words. She sighed and fell back onto her bed, glaring at him, "I don't like you."

"That's okay. I don't like you either."

"Really?" Her eyes widened, and she sat up again to gaze at him.

He shook his head, smiling, "No, Rapunzel, I'm kidding."

"Oh."

"But I was not kidding when I said I wanted you to get up early today. Instead you slept in, missed breakfast, _and_ you may miss out on the second best day of your life."

Rapunzel folded her arms and cocked her head. "And what, may I ask, will make this day the second best of my life?"

"You will just have to wait and see." Eugene grinned and began walking backwards to the door, "Get dressed and be ready to leave in thirty minutes. If you're not there I'm going on without you and then _I'll_ have to tell you how great it was."

She narrowed her eyes and, seizing another pillow, threw it at him.

Eugene caught it, remarking, "You're awfully violent in the morning."

"Only when I've been so rudely awakened."

"_Please_, Rapunzel. 'Rude' would have been a pitcher of ice-water over your head. I-," he opened the door and stepped out into the hall, "-was being very…"

He stopped talking immediately.

The queen was standing right in front of him.

"Um…" Eugene muttered, staring at the queen, his eyes widening.

"Good morning, Eugene."

"I—I was just—uh…"

"Making sure she didn't miss out on the second best day of her life?" The queen asked, smiling at him.

He swallowed, "Yeah."

"Just be glad it was me and not her father." She said softly, patting him on the shoulder.

"You're not going to tell-?"

The queen shook her head and moved towards the door, "No dear. I know your intentions are strictly honorable when it comes to my daughter. Though picking her lock might have been stepping over the line a bit."

"I'll never do it again." Eugene promised devoutly.

"Oh no. We might need that skill of yours for the future. Oh, and my husband would like a word with you before you leave. Make sure you find him."

"Yes ma'am. Thank you."

"Have a good day, Eugene."

He nodded, watching as she closed the door of her daughter's room. Then Eugene sighed and brushed a couple of feathers from his shoulder. In a few more hours, and the whole thing would be over with. Amazingly enough, he felt nervous about asking her. Being nervous about talking to her father was one thing but… speaking to _her_? That was new.

"Maybe because of the subject?" Eugene asked himself, feeling in his pocket for the ring.

It was still there, waiting for the right time.

Well if it could wait patiently and calmly, so could he.

In theory.

* * *

The queen sat upon her daughter's bed, waiting for the girl to finish changing clothes behind the shade. She heard little snores and saw that her daughter's chameleon was still sleeping upon one of the pillows.

"Rapunzel?"

"Yes ma'am?" Rapunzel asked, slipping out of her nightgown.

"Are you going to take Pascal with you?"

"Probably not. He's exhausted from staying up too late and Eugene didn't want me to bring him anyway." Rapunzel frowned, "Do you know _what_ exactly Eugene is planning?"

Her mother replied, "No dear, but apparently it's to happen outside, whatever it is."

"It's going to rain today."

The queen smiled, looking out the windows at the beautiful morning, "I know."

"The almanac says so."

"I know, Rapunzel."

"He's crazy if he thinks different."

"Yes dear, he is."

Rapunzel stuck her head out from behind the shade, holding out her hand and asking, "Then _why_ is he being so stubborn about it?"

"Because he's Eugene, dear girl. When it comes to his plans for almost anything, nothing is allowed to intervene." Her mother lifted an eyebrow. "What are you planning to wear?"

"Something I don't mind getting wet."

The queen laughed, "That's probably practical."

Rapunzel sighed, pulling a simple, light purple dress over her head. "I just wish he could have planned for another day. I mean, we had that party last night and I'm still tired from it. And he's just been so secretive lately." She stepped out from behind the shade, "Mom, can you get the buttons?"

"Of course, dear." Her mother came over to help fasten the buttons in the back.

Rapunzel shook her head, feeling her mother's soft hands on her shoulders. "Sometimes Eugene is amazing and then other times he just seems so—I don't know."

"Distracted?"

"Yes."

"It happens. But-," the queen finished buttoning her daughter's dress and gently turned her around, "-the reason could range from major life decisions to mild indigestion."

"He _did_ eat a lot of bacon sandwiches last night." Rapunzel mused thoughtfully.

Her mother grinned, "I doubt that's the cause."

The girl looked at her apprehensively, and the queen was suddenly reminded of that first meeting out on the front balcony of the palace. Rapunzel had looked so unsure—so timid—so confused. Her short-cropped brown hair had been sticking out at all angles, her dress travel-stained, and her green eyes wide with anxiety. And yet… she was her daughter. She was her little girl whom she had lost and had spent years waiting for her return. She had come back, changed and grown, but she was still her beautiful daughter.

And she was supposed to be getting engaged that afternoon.

The queen reached up and set her hand under her daughter's chin, "Can I brush your hair for you, dear?"

Rapunzel smiled, "Thanks, Mom."

"No problem, dear."

Rapunzel went down to sit before the mirror of her vanity. Her mother came up behind her, selecting an ivory brush from the counter. She then began to carefully stroke through her daughter's hair, straightening out the rumpleness of sleep into smooth, brown tresses. Thanks to the short length, it really did not take much effort to get Rapunzel's hair into manageable prettiness. But even after she had arranged it perfectly, the queen still combed her hair.

"You have very pretty hair." She said quietly, gently untucking a piece from behind her daughter's ear.

Rapunzel grinned, murmuring, "I like it."

"It even spikes attractively at the ends—but they're soft spikes. Exciting, but gentle." Her mother set down the brush and leaned down, her head beside her daughter's, both looking into the mirror with identical smiles of contentment.

The queen sighed, "You know, sometimes I forget how much we look alike." Then she frowned slightly, touching the faint glint of silver in her own bangs, "But of course, you lack this grey."

"What grey?" Rapunzel asked. "You look beautiful."

"You sound just like your father." She smiled, straightening to pull back Rapunzel's hair from her forehead.

"Dad's got it right, then."

"You both are far too kind." Her mother squeezed her shoulders affectionately. "But we should go, dear. Eugene is waiting."

"He can wait a bit longer." Rapunzel said, wanting to spend more time with her mother.

She shook her head, "Not today. You _did_ promise to spend the afternoon with him."

"It's not afternoon yet." Her daughter smiled innocently up at her.

"No, but it will be soon. And while you may not want to see Eugene, I want to see my husband."

"I'm kidding, Mom. I want to see Eugene too."

"I know you want to see him, dear."

Rapunzel stood up to face her mother, promising, "I _do_ love him, even if he is distracted."

"And he loves you." She kissed her on the forehead, continuing, "And your father and I love you both. And Eugene is a very special young man, even if he did break into your room this morning."

Her daughter rolled her eyes, "Yep. That's Eugene."

"Yes it is. Now come on, darling."

* * *

Eugene finally found the king out on the front balcony. He stood with his face to the city, his arms held out and his hands resting on the railing. For several seconds, Eugene remained behind the king, watching him.

He had his head tilted slightly to the blue sky, breathing in the deep, ocean air and listening to the crying of gulls and the noise of the town below. His crown—along with his wife and his daughter's—was sitting in a glass case in the cathedral, so his hair was unburdened and could stir at the touch of the cool wind. He did not seem so imposing without his crown, dressed in fine, but relatively simple, clothes. It was amazing how a few words could change things.

Over the past few months, Eugene had gained a new respect for the king. Not only, was he Rapunzel's father and, hopefully, _his_ soon-to-be father-in-law—but he was also a good man who loved and wished to serve his people. And he wanted to instill the same desire in his daughter. He wanted her to succeed at the life she had come back home to. He wanted her to be, above all else, happy.

So the king was going to let her marry him, Eugene Fitzherbert.

Needless to say, Eugene _really_ appreciated the king now.

"It's a great day, huh?" He asked, walking forward to join the king at the railing.

The king nodded, "Yes, it is a great day. Pity it will rain this afternoon."

"You know, I just don't see it." Eugene commented, staring up at the cloudless heavens.

"You're not supposed to see it, my boy, you're supposed to read it in the almanac."

"I tell you what-," he replied, smirking, "-if it rains today, I will buy myself an almanac and read it every day for the rest of my life."

"I hope you like crop reports then, Eugene. You can consider it practice for being prince consort."

Eugene's grin faltered somewhat, and he shrugged, "Hopefully."

The king glanced at him, asking, "Uncertainty, Eugene?"

"Always and forever until she says… whatever she's going to say." He ran an idle finger across the top of the stone railing, muttering, "Rapunzel's always been a free, independent spirit, basically. The concept of marriage—of being bound to someone else—well-," he sighed sadly, "-it might make her feel trapped again. And I don't want to do that."

The king shook his head, responding, "One thing you should know, Eugene, is that marriage, or any type of familial relationship, is not bondship. It is commitment done out of love for the other individual. You are not chained to a person. You are devoted to them—completely and selflessly devoted." He frowned, "I thought you knew what love was, dear boy."

"I—I do. I do know." Eugene stammered, meeting the king's eyes.

"Then focus on that, and let Rapunzel worry about saying 'yes' or not. She, after all, has to make the final decision. No one else can or should make it for her."

"Absolutely, sir."

He grinned, "I'm glad we agree. Now, shoulders back, stand tall, and remember who you are doing this for."

Eugene straightened and took a deep breath, fixing his eyes on the clock-tower located miles away amongst the houses and shops of the city. He nodded, saying aloud: "Okay. I can do this."

"Do what, Eugene?"

Eugene started at the sound of his girlfriend's voice and, the only part of his mind not stuttering in confusion, slyly told him that the king had nearly fallen over the railing when _he_ had jumped. The two men turned around in unison to see the princess and her mother standing on the balcony with them. Both women were cheerfully pleased, having just visited their favorite room in the palace—the kitchens—on the way down to the front doors. The queen also had a picnic basket dangling from her arm as testament of their visit.

Rapunzel frowned, "Eugene?"

"Um—nothing. I'm doing nothing." Eugene said casually, grasping absently at the hair on the back of his head.

"If you say so." Rapunzel shrugged. Then she stepped forward and kissed her father on the cheek, giving him a hug. "Good morning, Dad."

"Good morning, my dear girl." The king replied, setting his arm about her shoulders.

She smiled at him, "Are you sure you guys won't be bored when we're gone?"

"Oh, we have plans for today, don't worry. _You_ just have fun, Rapunzel. Make sure to keep Eugene in line." He chuckled, glancing at the man.

Eugene grinned weakly.

"Tommy, don't tease the poor man so." The queen scolded her husband.

He nodded, "Sorry, Cat. I _am_ sorry, Eugene."

Eugene shook his head, "It's all right, sir."

"Well, you both should probably get going." The king said, glancing up at the sky. "You might be able to make a few miles before it starts to drizzle."

"Eugene dear, we went down to the kitchens and found that you almost forgot this." The queen handed him the basket.

"Ah yes, can't forget Chef Armando's-."

"Arnold, Eugene." Rapunzel interrupted.

"-best picnic basket." He smiled, tipping open the lid to check its contents. Rapunzel leaned over for a look, only to have him snap the lid shut.

"No peeking." He waggled his finger at her.

She groaned, "Eugene, come on."

Her beau shook his head, "Nope. It has to be a surprise."

"How come you get to know what it is, then?"

"Because I'm-," he paused for a moment, thinking of an excuse. Then he grinned, finishing, "-not you."

"What?"

"Sorry, Rapunzel, but you'll just have to wait."

"Mom." She turned to her mother for support.

The queen shook her head, "I'm not going to make him show you, dear. He organized it himself and he obviously wants it to be a surprise."

"Okay. I do like surprises—the good kinds."

"Big ones and small ones?" Eugene asked interestedly.

She narrowed her eyes, "Why do you ask?"

"Because I'm curious. But, as his Majesty said, we need to get going. After all-," Eugene smirked at the king, "-can't let this absolutely fantastic and beautiful good weather go to waste."

The king smiled, "Make all the jokes you want, Eugene, but at the end of the day you'll be the one coming back home, wet as a dog."

"If it rains…" Rapunzel said warily, looking over at her beau.

Eugene rolled his eyes, "It's not going to rain. Do you see that sky? Ever see a sky so clear?"

"All right, let's go." She turned to her parents, hugging each in turn, "I'll see you later."

"Have a good time, dear." The queen said, watching as Eugene and Rapunzel strolled, arm-in-arm, down the staircase to the courtyard below.

After a minute, the king glanced at her, "Do you really think she'll say yes?"

"Well, I said yes to _you_, didn't I?" She smiled.

Her husband pouted, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that stranger things have happened, dear."

He shrugged, "True. After all, who knew I'd ever be willing to have an out-law for an in-law?"

His wife stared at him, "Did you really just say that?"

"I did."

She smiled, her green eyes—so like their daughter's—shining in the sunlight. "I love you."

"Good, because-," he took her hand and kissed her knuckles, "-I think I love you too."

His wife squeezed his hand, "Come on, Tommy. It's going to rain in a few hours and if you still want to have our walk around the gardens we should get it in now."

"Yes, I suppose you're right, as always." He allowed her to slip her arm comfortably into his, and they entered the palace together.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Note**: YAY! :D FINISHED! :D :D :D hahaha :D okay, so apologies for not posting anything for a bit, but I've been working on this baby as well as schoolwork so... yeah :D Anyway, this is the last chapter for this story, and if I ever write anything up about a wedding or engagement (and I've got ideas :D) it'll probably be in its own story. The next story I want to post on will be dealing with the Uncles so I can close off on that, but I have no clue when I'll be able to do that-I've got three weeks of school left and that means crunchtime! O.O :D haha Anyhoo, some warnings about this chapter (which is ridiculously huge), if you are not a fan of interior monologue, I'm sorry, and if you are not a fan of lots of text, I'm also sorry, and if you are not a fan of proposals... what on earth are you doing reading this thing? :D But thank you for waiting, for reading, and for all your kind and wonderful reviews, you guys are amazing :D and I really appreciate hearing your opinions :D May God bless you all! :) and Happy Future Easter Sunday! HE IS RISEN! :D

_Soli Deo Gloria_

**Disclaimer**: Disney owns Tangled, its characters, and its story

* * *

"You know, it truly is a beautiful day." Rapunzel remarked, gazing around at the forest trees and the sunlight lancing down through the leafy boughs.

Eugene smirked, "It _is_, isn't it? You can thank me now."

She snorted, "Why should I be thanking you? You didn't have anything to do with it."

"I woke you up to see it."

"Oh yes-," Rapunzel rolled her eyes, "-_you_ woke me up by breaking into my room. Thief."

He held up his hands defensively, correcting, "Ex-thief as pardoned by your marvelous father. And anyway, I spent a good half-hour knocking on that door."

"It was only five minutes."

"You were _awake_?" His eyes widened as she turned around to flash a mischievous grin at him.

"And ignoring you."

Eugene nodded, "Too busy complimenting Reginald on his ample fluffiness, were you?"

"Maybe."

"Makes sense. You always did like fluffy things, which begs the question-," he watched as she took to the small rise above the path, picking the wildflowers that grew there, "-why a frog?"

"He's a chameleon. And I didn't find Pascal—he found me." Rapunzel held out her arms and, setting the picnic basket down, Eugene easily lifted her up from the rise and placed her gently upon the ground.

"You know, I've never heard that story before. How did it happen?"

She slid a few of the flowers behind her ear, "How did what happen?"

"How did you and a fro—chameleon become friends?"

His girlfriend considered her bare feet, wiggling her toes in the soft sand of the forest path. She shrugged, "Best I can remember is that he wandered into my tower once when I was really small. I tried to paint a picture of him, but he kept changing colors so much I couldn't keep up." Rapunzel narrowed her eyes, "It was actually quite annoying—and exciting. I never saw a creature change colors before."

Eugene grinned, "Did you ever get him painted?"

"Yes, when I finally gave up after an hour's frustration. Then he came to sit by me, perfectly still and his normal, vibrant green color. I asked him if I could paint him, and he-," she frowned as her beau began to laugh. "Why are you laughing?"

Eugene shook his head, chuckling, "I'm sorry—sometimes I forget how amazing you are."

"What?"

"Not everybody can just up and start talking to a frog as easily as you can, Rapunzel. It's not normally done."

She sighed, "For the last time, Eugene, Pascal is a-."

"Chameleon, I know. I just wanted to see if you'd correct me again." He smiled and held out his hand, allowing her to interlace her fingers with his.

She shook her head, murmuring, "You're such a—a…"

"A what?" He smirked.

"A _Eugene_." Rapunzel said accusatorily.

"Well you are most certainly nothing more than a Rapunzel. How's that?"

She shrugged, "All right."

Eugene laughed, "All right?"

His girlfriend glared at him, demanding, "Well how else am I supposed to answer? You asked a very strange question."

"Yeah, I guess I did." He glanced up at the canopy of leaves overhead, remarking, "Questions. Very important things, questions. Without them we wouldn't know what a person really thought. 'Course you'd have to answer truthfully, but then-."

Rapunzel bumped her shoulder into his, interrupting, "You're rambling, Eugene."

He nodded, "Sorry. I tend to do that sometimes, as you've obviously noticed."

"It's okay. Just—tell me something interesting."

"Interesting, hmm…" He pursed his lips, thinking.

"If you can't think of anything, I've got some news for you."

"Okay then, go ahead, because my mind is blank right now."

She smiled at him, "My friend Felicia, daughter of the Earl of Chester, got engaged to Prince Harold of Orae just last week."

"Was she the girl flashing that giant rock around at the party last night?" Her beau asked, vaguely remembering the giggle fest that had gone on beside him when Felicia and Rapunzel had begun talking.

"One and the same. Her fiancé, Harold—you know him, don't you?"

Eugene nodded, "He was the big guy following her around, right? Slapped me on the back when he said hello and made my teeth rattle?"

"Well, I don't know about rattling teeth but that was Prince Harold. He apparently is, and I quote, 'the absolutely best fiancé in the world who can name all thirty different kinds of goat.'"

"Goat?"

Rapunzel nodded, "Goats are the most important export of Orae. They use everything from the wool to the entire animal. I read it in the almanac."

"Of course you did." He smirked. "And is Felicia happy now?"

"She's ecstatic."

"And what do you think about it?"

She beamed widely, "Oh, I'm happy for her."

"And what do you think about the idea of being engaged?" Eugene asked, choosing his words very carefully.

Apparently not carefully enough—Rapunzel was frowning at him.

He quickly explained, "You know, for Felicia and Harold."

She shrugged, "Well, if they love each other, and he can support her, and their parents approve then that's all that matters. I think they'll do very well together."

"Good for them."

"I know, right? It's wonderful how things like that can happen."

Eugene smiled and nodded, "Yeah."

Rapunzel sighed happily, echoing, "Yeah…"

For a few minutes, they both simply trotted along the path, surveying the landscape. The season being late summer, the trees were green and healthy, and the undergrowth of bushes, shrubbery, and grass grew wild and unkempt along the roadside. Several more wildflowers dotted the forest floor, their petals vibrant in colors of violet, red, yellow, and orange. Bees, buzzing quietly, floated on a soft breeze and stopped to visit each flower in search of the sweet nectar. Several birds chirped as they gave wing above into the brilliantly blue sky, and squirrels, chattering conversationally, scurried around in the interlocking branches of the great trees.

And such trees they were—these woods literally boasted hundreds of different kinds! There were tall, proud pines stretching off into the distance. Twisted dogwoods and flourishing alders grew in harmony next to the winding birch. Great, ancient oaks shaded the road with their enormous limbs. Even the white-grey bark of beech trees could be seen here and there amongst the others, gleaming in the shafts of sunlight cutting through the leaves.

Eugene could not remember seeing so many trees here before. Of course, he had not come to the forest that often since they had left the tower for the final time. The only thing he had done here recently was training for Corona's military, and that had been around the outskirts only. He had not been this deep in these woods for months. Even the place they were heading towards—that big, open meadow full of wildflowers—was somewhere he had stumbled upon once before while escaping justice. It was not one of his normal visiting spots—when he had had them. It was just a place that he remembered being distinctly pleased upon finding. After all, a fugitive from the law cannot afford to stop and see the natural beauty of the world that often. When he gets the chance, generally the experience was magical.

So, despite not being entirely sure if he was traveling in the right direction or not, Eugene was fairly comfortable.

After all, they had the path, the day was bright, and years of running around in this forest should serve his purposes well enough. He had confidence in his memory. He had not forgotten that much.

There _were_ an awful lot of trees around here, though…

"Eugene-," Rapunzel said, breaking through his thoughts, "-I hear running water."

"You do?" He could not remember anything about a stream but—no. No, there was something about a creek… yes, there had been a creek.

They rounded the bend to see a wide brook running right before them. The water gleamed in the sunlight, rushing musically over smooth, mossy stones and coiling on out of sight into the trees. A few fish flitted here and there beneath the surface of the creek, their silver sides glinting with every movement. There was even a duck flying up from the water, splashing loudly as it took to the air.

Rapunzel balanced on one of the larger boulders sitting beside the water, smiling at the fish as they shied away from her shadow. Eugene looked up one side of the stream, and down the other. He saw no sign of a bridge. Instinct told him that this would be the best part to cross considering the relative shallowness of the water.

Sighing, he plopped down and began to remove his boots.

"What are you doing?" His girlfriend asked, watching him.

"Taking off my shoes." Eugene grunted as, with an almost suction-like sound, he jerked one of his boots off and tossed it to the side.

"Why?"

"Well-," he began to roll up his pants leg, "-we're going to have to cross and I would rather not be marching around in wet boots for the rest of the day."

Rapunzel glanced down at her own feet, smiling, "Looks like I don't have that problem."

"'Course you don't." He rolled up his other pants leg. "I'm going to be carrying you."

"You don't have to-."

Eugene shook his head, "Yes I do. It's a gentleman's duty to ensure his girl does not get her feet wet. Besides-," he stood up and, with two, measured movements, he threw his boots to the opposite bank, "-it could be slippery and I'd rather not let you fall."

"What if you fall while carrying me, then?" She smirked, taking the basket he was holding out to her.

"Then you can tease me all you want."

Rapunzel grinned, "Good."

"All right, most beautifulness-," Eugene carefully set one of his arms behind the crook of her legs and his other hand on her back, "-relax and-," he swept them forward, easily catching her up into his arms, "-trust me."

"Okay." She smiled at him, used to being picked up this way.

He grinned, "Keep a tight hold onto that basket or Chef Arman—nold will be very upset."

Rapunzel laughed, "You absolutely massacred his name."

"Well at least I tried to get it right. For your sake." He stepped into the cold stream, trying to find even ground as his feet sunk into the gravel and sandy bed.

"How's the water?"

"Chilly." Eugene winced, walking through the knee-deep water. "How's the transportation?"

"Handsome as always."

He smirked, "You're going to get in trouble if you say that too much."

"Nah, I don't think so." Rapunzel replied, studying his face as the sun hit the bridge of his perfectly straight and magnificent nose.

"Would I make another good painting again?"

She shrugged, "Maybe. If you stopped squinting."

"The sun is in my eyes, Rapunzel. If I didn't squint then I'd be burning my retinas." Her beau replied, slipping slightly on a loose stone and just catching himself with a splash as his knee met the water.

Rapunzel gripped his arm, "Be careful."

"I am—I am."

Eugene continued to make his way across, feeling the ground underneath him and stubbing his toe twice in the process. Thankfully, however, the injuries were minimal in the ways of pain. Then, when he had made it to the halfway point, Rapunzel spoke again.

"Eugene?"

"Hmm?" He muttered, distracted by a fish's determined investigation of his heel. The little creature had been following him around ever since he had entered the stream.

"What have you been doing in training?"

"Stuff."

She rolled her eyes, "_Eugene_."

"What? To be honest, Rapunzel, I haven't been training a lot lately. I've been down at the docks working and-," he began to rise higher out of the water as he ascended a slope, "-doing lessons and classes like a mad-man."

He _had_ been attending classes like his life depended on it. The job of prince consort was nothing to scoff at—and according to the king those classes were almost as much of a requirement as gaining Rapunzel's hand in marriage. His training had been put on indefinite suspension, but he would have to finish that up too before the wedding could take place. If it did at all, he reminded himself. She had not said yes, yet.

"So, are you still becoming 'an elite military officer'?" She asked, shifting as he stepped out onto the bank.

"Hopefully not."

"'Hopefully not?'" Rapunzel stared at him.

Eugene gently set her onto the ground, murmuring, "Well, yeah—according to your dad, if I became a fully-fledged recruit, I'd have to be stationed somewhere."

"Stationed?"

"Yep. And he made it very clear that it would not be at the palace—or even the capital." He bent down and retrieved his boots. It was only when he took a seat on a nearby rock that he noticed his girlfriend gazing at him in utmost horror.

"Rapunzel?"

"What do you mean he said you wouldn't be stationed at the capital?"

Eugene shrugged, slapping at his wet knee, "Your dad said, basically, that a soldier's duty is to go where the crown calls him. If I get told to go to a certain place, then I go." He was not too troubled with this possibility. He had a plan that would probably get the problem resolved this afternoon.

He had forgotten, however, that Rapunzel did not share his confidence and knowledge.

"Eugene, how long have you known about this?" She demanded, her eyes widening at his potential departure to dangerous, foreign soils.

"'Bout three months." The more reasonable section of Eugene's mind told him that Rapunzel was upset. The other part was more concerned with tightening the buckles of his boot. "Why didn't you tell me?" Rapunzel exclaimed, dropping the basket and storming over to him.

He looked up in confusion, "Because I didn't think it was important?"

"Eugene! This is very important!" She grasped his shoulders, looking at him seriously. "You could be put anywhere! You could even be stuck in the Midlands!"

"I don't think-."

"You know what happens in the Midlands, don't you?" She took his face in her hands, hissing, Not-good-stuff!"

"Rapunz-."

"Eugene!" Rapunzel turned around, growling her frustration to the sky. "_Why_ don't you tell me these things? Don't you think I want to know?"

"Hey-," he stood up, walking over to her, one boot in his hand, "-hey, Rapunzel, don't worry about it."

"How can I not worry? Argh! We need to go back! I need to go back and convince my father to keep you and-."

"He's not sending me away."

"What?" She turned to him, hearing the calmness in his voice.

Eugene sighed, dropping his boot onto the ground and taking her hands. "Listen to me. I promise that no matter if I become an officer or not—I'm not going anywhere."

"But how-?"

"Your father and I have come to an agreement of sorts." Eugene smiled, raising his eyebrows, "He's a good man, and smart. He knows when something is inevitable."

"What?"

"Do you really think that if I was sent away, you would never see me again?"

She glanced away, her mouth slightly open.

"You'd come after me, wouldn't you? I can see it already—you were making plans."

Rapunzel frowned guiltily, and she muttered, "I may have… thought…"

He laughed, "Rapunzel, don't worry. Your father has no intention of shipping me off anywhere anytime soon." He gave her hands a comforting squeeze before stooping down to grab his boot. Then he walked over to his rock again, sat down, and began to pull his shoe onto his foot.

His girlfriend was still standing where he had left her, gazing at the water of the stream and remembering what her mother had told her just that morning. She felt her fear slip away, and a small smile crossed her face.

"You're right."

"Of course I'm right." Eugene responded, standing up again and stamping his foot to knock his boot into position.

"I mean that there's proof to what you just said. Do you know what my Mom told me this morning?"

"That's it's going to rain?" He asked ironically, noting the still, very-clear sky peeping through the treetops.

"No—_I_ told her that. But seriously, Eugene, listen."

Eugene obeyed, turning his eyes upon her face to indicate his full attention. Rapunzel grinned, declaring cheerfully, "Mom told me that they love you."

For a second, Eugene was unable to reply back. The impact of those words was sensational. Well, he had known the queen—or at least he had hoped that the queen—loved him. She had always shown him kindness and respect, but she was like that with everyone. Yet, that hug on the balcony, as well as the one she had given him just a few days ago, seemed to indicate a stronger affection. And that was just the queen. Her husband—well…

Eugene remembered what the king had said about having him for a son-in-law. Then his memory went back even further, and he recalled the sincerity in which the man had spoken with him about Rapunzel. The king recognized his love for her, and he appreciated it. Perhaps he appreciated it more than he had realized.

It was weird, having these people—these 'parent-like' people—loving him. Weird in an absolutely fantastic kind-of way.

Eventually, Eugene stammered, "She—she said that?"

"Yes, Eugene. She's said that before."

"When?"

"Not long after you brought me back." Rapunzel answered, practically glowing with happiness.

"Wow. I-," he swallowed slightly, "-I think I love your parents too. I mean—I'm really grateful to them, at least. They've done-," he glanced at her, "-and given, and have been willing to give, so much to me."

She smiled, "They have."

"You don't know how much." Eugene replied softly, wondering if he should just propose to her right now.

"Do you want to keep going?"

"What?" His hand was touching the outside of his pocket.

Rapunzel nodded to the trail, "You know—wherever this second best day is supposed to be taking place."

"Uh—yeah." He nodded, his lips parting into a faint grin. "Let's get going."

"Lead the way, Eugene."

Eugene offered her his arm, "Very well, I will do exactly that."

His girlfriend interlocked arms with him and both continued their trip down the path. Neither one seemed to remember the picnic basket resting beside the stream bank. Nor did they see the small, puffy clouds drifting in from the ocean city where a light drizzle had already started to fall…

* * *

They had been walking for another half-hour now. The sky may have grown slightly darker, but Eugene did not notice it. After all, it was always shady underneath the trees. He did wonder why they had not reached the meadow yet, however. Had it really been _this_ deep into the forest?

"And so then Chef Arnold said he'd let me make French toast for breakfast tomorrow. How does that sound?" Rapunzel asked, walking alongside her beau.

Eugene grinned, "In a word: delicious. You do know my favorite meal of the day is breakfast, don't you?"

"Considering how many waffles you ate yesterday morning, I kind-of guessed that already."

He shrugged, "Hey, your dad had about the same amount—_and_ he snitched the strawberries."

"Which _you_ stole from the kitchens." She retorted.

"Well, I was very disappointed when the waiters didn't bring them out. Thanks again for inviting me, though. The so-called 'breakfast' they serve for us miserable recruits-in-training amounts to lumpy gruel and slices of pale ham." He made a face.

Rapunzel nodded thoughtfully, "I should talk to the Head Chef about that."

"And while you're at it-," Eugene kicked a small stone down the road, "-tell him that bacon's a better option."

"That's your opinion."

"That's the regiment's opinion, trust me. If they aren't talking about women or their superiors, they're talking about the food. Actually, I think food is their favorite subject."

"Have you joined any of those conversations?" He somehow missed the dangerous edge to her voice.

Eugene nodded, "It's hard not to, the way they stay up late at night yakking like nobody's business."

Rapunzel narrowed her eyes, "What have you said?"

"Lots of stuff, I suppose. I mean-," he smirked, counting the words on his fingers, "-if there's something I know, it's good-quality food, how annoying the Captain of the Guard can be, and what kind of women are most likely to-." He stopped talking, suddenly realizing what he was just about to say.

His girlfriend shook her head, "No, go on Eugene, I'm very interested in hearing about this."

"I know—that's what scares me."

She smiled, raising her eyebrows, "I've got all day, Eugene."

"Well, I, uh-," he rubbed the back of his neck, laughing slightly, "-I may have given them a few tips."

"Such as?"

"Um—don't laugh—but I _tried_ to teach them the Smolder."

"You did _what_?" Rapunzel asked, giggling.

Eugene frowned at her, "I said don't laugh."

"I'm sorry. I'll try not to…" She said, attempting to compose herself, and then failing horribly as gales of laughter overtook her.

Her beau sighed, "Well, if you can hear anything above all that giggling, I'll tell you how it all came out. See, they asked me how I won you over—you know, aside from the obvious elements of superhuman good looks and my natural charm."

"Yes, we can't forget about those. Nor your incredibly humble spirit." Rapunzel smirked.

"Thank you. Most people don't seem to notice that about me," he grinned. "But I had to tell them the truth because I couldn't lie to them, Rapunzel. I'm an honest man about these kind of things."

"You're about as honest as you are humble."

Eugene's smile faltered, "You know me too well."

She nodded, "More than you've probably realized. Anyway, did any of them achieve perfect Smoldering levels?"

His eyes lit up, and he said, "Actually, surprisingly enough, Charlie almost nailed it. He was about four degrees away from the true Smolder. However-," he flashed yet another grin at her, "-we all know that no one can do it like the original."

She turned her head a little, asking, "You're not going to-?"

Eugene laughed, "Oh yes I am. And you're going to swoon at my feet."

"Or hit you in the head with a frying pan."

"You don't have a frying pan with you." He said confidently. Then his confidence waned when he saw the mysterious smile on her face. "You don't, right?"

"You never know…" She replied in a singsong voice, walking on ahead and sending a flirtatious glance back to him.

"_Rapunzel_." A broad grin spread across his face. "You are just so-."

"So what?"

"Going in the wrong direction—the path is this way." He pointed to his left.

She rolled her eyes, "Eugene, there's not really a set path."

Eugene shook his head, "No, I'm serious, I know where I'm going. Remember, I _am_ the most notorious ex-thief this side of the Lockridge Mountains."

"Yes, so you've said."

"So I've proved."

Rapunzel smiled, and then felt something wet hit her cheek. She glanced upward, frowning.

"Eugene—I think it's starting to rain."

He looked up at the greying heavens, "What? No way."

"No it-," Rapunzel wiped the water from her face, "-it has to be rain."

"Can't be. It's probably just some water that was caught in the leaves, that's all."

"Eugene, it hasn't rained in at least a week."

He shrugged, demanding, "And who says it's going to start anytime soon?"

"The alma-."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. The omniscient almanac."

Rapunzel sighed, "Well maybe we should eat lunch now instead of waiting for this 'drizzle'-."

"I never said it was a drizzle."

"-to turn into a downpour." She finished, narrowing her eyes.

Eugene felt his stomach mutter in agreement. He pursed his lips, allowing, "I suppose we could have a little bit of a snack."

"Thank goodness." His girlfriend took a seat on a nearby tree root. "I only had a banana muffin for breakfast and I've been starting to get hungry."

"Right. Just let me-." He stopped, glancing around. Where had he set the picnic basket? It had been hanging from his arm just a minute ago.

Eugene walked a little ways from the area, scanning the underbrush. He could hear Rapunzel babbling something about muffins, but in the back of his mind a faint buzz of panic had started up. It could not possibly—he had grabbed the basket, he remembered because the queen had given it to him… And he had carried it the entire way until they reached the river because he did not want Rapunzel peeking and yet…

His eyes widened and he turned around, moaning.

Rapunzel sat up, her expression of complacency switching into one of concern. "Eugene? Are you all right?"

"Um-," he gave a faint half-smile, murmuring, "-not really. Rapunzel, I think we might've left the basket back at the river."

She nodded, "Okay. Let's just go back and get it."

"But it's about twenty minutes away from here."

Rapunzel stood up, responding, "Well, Eugene, I'd rather not go back but, I'm hungry. Besides, it's Chef Arnold's best picnic basket." She smiled at him, "You're already on his 'bad people list'. Do you want to be on his 'really bad people list'?"

He laughed shortly, "How do you know I'm not there already?"

"Because I asked him to take you off. But honestly, Eugene-," she glanced up at the sky again, noting the expanding congregation of clouds, "-we should probably get back anyway."

His stomach grumbled again. Eugene sighed, "Well, I still don't think it's going to rain, but we _should_ grab that basket before some bear decides to eat it."

"It's going to rain. Look at the sky."

"Looks beautiful." He replied, without once glancing upward. "Now let's get a move on."

Rapunzel came over to him, retorting, "You're being awful bossy."

Eugene shrugged, "Well, I've got places to go, things to do—things gotta happen today, Rapunzel. Important things. Life-changing things."

"All right then. Lead the way, O Masterful Guide."

* * *

It started to rain—not rain—_drizzle_ while they started trekking back to the stream. The clouds furled and thickened above the many trees. They seemed to be pressing out the light of the sun with their great mass, billowing threateningly within the slowly darkening sky. Eventually, the swollen clouds would split open over the forest, drenching the world with heaven's might. In reality, heaven had made itself known already with the rumblings of thunder sounding off in the distance.

Eugene listened to one of these low murmurs, feeling the tiny dots of water tapping a soft tattoo on his head and shoulders. He groaned and marched forward past another set of trees, searching for some sign of the stream. Beside him, Rapunzel walked along, smiling sympathetically as the light drizzle grew less and less light.

"Are you okay, Eugene?" She asked as, yet again, he changed directions.

He did not hear her question, too focused as he was on finding out where the path had gone.

"Eugene?"

He stood still, glancing around the clearing. The wind was starting to pick up. Gusts of cold air whipped at branches and sent leaves spiraling around. This, combined with the thunder, the light rain, and the increasing warnings of a heavier storm on its way, was only making him more irritated.

Not that the constant reminder of the fact that he would have to read the almanac every morning for the rest of his life helped any.

"Eugene." Rapunzel set a hand on his wrist, causing him to glance down at her. "Are you all right?"

He hesitated for a second, wondering if he should tell her that he was not a hundred percent positive they were going in the right direction. But there were the slight stirrings of pride in his chest, and some of his old, Flynn Rider bravado came back. He knew where they were. And the rain was just a small drizzle, nothing else. He still had it all under control.

So, Eugene nodded, smirking, "'Course I am. Everything's fine."

"You're sure you're not a little-," she raised an eyebrow, "-lost?"

He shook his head, holding up his hand, "Nope. I know exactly where we are going. Remember, I am-."

"The most notorious ex-thief this kingdom has ever known, _yes_, I've heard." Rapunzel sighed, turning away from him.

"Oh come on, you don't have to say it like that."

"Yes, well that's the way I've been hearing it all this time." She leaned against a nearby tree, fixing him with a firm expression of irony. "I'm just wondering when _you're_ going to start showing it."

He narrowed his eyes, "Rapunzel, I know where I'm going. And besides, I'm perfectly capable of dealing with a spring shower."

"It's late summer, Eugene."

"Summer showers too. You should see what I can do in a snowstorm."

She shook her head, "Where's the river?"

"This way." Eugene replied, jerking his thumb to the left and charging through a clump of trees.

Rapunzel groaned and followed after him, feeling the rain start to intensify. She held her arms tighter about herself as larger drops of water fell down. They would be soaked to the skin within a matter of minutes. And, to top it all off, she was getting hungrier.

This was most certainly _not_ turning out to be the second best day of her life.

"Aha!" Eugene's triumphant call came from beyond the shrubbery.

Rapunzel picked up the hem of her dress and emerged from the trees to see that they had, indeed, found the river.

Her beau had one foot perched against a fallen log, arms folded across his chest, looking quite pleased with himself. He grinned, declaring: "Told you I'd find it."

"Great. Now where's the picnic basket?"

Eugene pouted, "You could've waited to ask that question."

Rapunzel began to search the ground, responding, "Eugene, I'm hungry. As happy as I am that you remembered where the river was, certain necessities come first."

"All right—just hold on. I'm sure it's here somewhere." He trudged along, following the stream, while Rapunzel trotted a few feet behind him.

A bellow of thunder rang out again, and then the rain began to pour faster and harder. It caused the level of the stream to rise as they walked, lapping up over the banks. Eugene and Rapunzel had to constantly sidestep the flooding, all the while pursuing the snaking river as it bent and turned amidst the trees. They both walked in silence, listening to the woods echoing about them with the sounds of the storm.

It took about fifteen minutes before Rapunzel stepped away from the bank.

"I think it's gone for good."

"No-," he shook his head, gazing at the stream's ceaseless, meandering path, "-no—it's probably just around the bend. Caught up on a tree root or something."

"Eugene, it's gone. Face it." She said bluntly, retreating to stand under the limbs of a tall elm.

Eugene kept squinting at his surroundings, replying, "It's not gone, Rapunzel. It's just—I'll find it."

"It's gone."

He felt the muscles in his jaw tighten. Eugene took a deep breath and shook his head, saying delicately, "No it's not. I will find it." He glanced back at her, muttering, "Even if I have to go alone."

His girlfriend sighed, "Just give up on it, Eugene. Come on—we need to get back before this-," she pointed at the clouds, "-gets any worse."

As if to reinforce her words, another thunderclap issued forth, shaking the air with its sound.

Eugene shook his head and continued walking, "We—we're not going back."

"Why not?"

"Because it—well-," he gestured helplessly, "-we came out here for a good day and this will blow over in a few more minutes. Just come on."

"_Eugene_." She moaned.

However, when he did nothing more than continue marching forward, Rapunzel was forced to follow him. She pushed herself off from the tree, tramping across the wet dirt and leaves as the smell of rain and soggy bark filled her nostrils.

"I think you're just being too stubborn." She remarked, trotting briskly forward to reach his side again.

He ducked beneath an overhanging branch, responding, "I'm not stubborn."

"Eugene, it's pouring and we're probably lo-."

Eugene held up his hand, "Don't say it. We are _not_ lost—I know exactly where we are."

Rapunzel glared at him, blowing at her damp bangs, "Oh really?"

"Yes." He turned around, resting his hands on her shoulders, "I promise. We are not lost, this storm will die down in a few minutes, and the day can go on as planned." Eugene smiled, adding, "It'll be great."

She shook her head, muttering, "You sound so hopeful."

"Because I _am_ hopeful."

Rapunzel gazed at him uncertainly, her green eyes showing some reservation.

Eugene took her hand and helped her step over a particularly gnarled tree root. "The worst thing that will happen today is that your father gets to tell me 'I told you so' thanks to this little sprinkling. Aside from that-," another boom of thunder caused his next words to be slightly strained, "-today will be a wonderful day."

Skirting past a widening puddle, Rapunzel said, "Eugene, if you need to tell me something, I'm perfectly fine with-."

"There's nothing I need to tell you. Just trust me."

His girlfriend frowned up at the heavens, murmuring, "Okay…"

"Thank you. Now-," Eugene nodded to the trees at their right, "-let's go back into the forest because I think you're probably right about that picnic basket."

"Chef Arnold's going to kill you."

"If he can catch me."

* * *

Another hour passed by, and with it came an increase of rainfall. The puffy grey clouds soaked the forest trees, sending down torrents of rain to the earth below. Thunder, the voice of the storm, reared its noisy head again and again to break through the eternal music of clattering rain. Lightning had also joined in by this point, raking across the firmament and illuminating the dark woods with its brightness. And, as always, the wind continued to blow.

Rapunzel, shoulders hunched and eyes glaring at the mud in front of her, shivered underneath her wet clothes. She turned her head, glancing over at Eugene. He was striding doggedly onward, his booted feet flapping through the muck and his face set to the wind. If she were not so mad at him, she would have been impressed by his determination. But right now, slogging through a thunderstorm, without having heard a single word of encouragement from her beau, Rapunzel was not impressed. She was very miserably unhappy.

And the thing that was making her most unhappy had nothing to do with the weather. It had to do with Eugene, and his absolute refusal to tell her anything. First, it had to do with his going down to the docks for work; next, he kept shuffling through maps of Corona; then, he was disappearing for hours at a time downtown; now today, she had found out that he had been hiding his possible stationing assignment from her; and finally, he still would not admit that they were lost, he still would not admit that he had been wrong about the length of the rainstorm, and he had not said a word to her for the past thirty minutes. Matter of fact, he had not even looked at her.

Suddenly, her foot caught on a rut in the earth, and Rapunzel tripped slightly, crying out.

He glanced back to see her supporting herself against a tree, murmuring darkly while rubbing her ankle. Eugene quickly plodded over.

"Are you okay?"

"No." Rapunzel hissed. "No, I am _not_ okay."

He frowned worriedly, "Did you get hurt-?"

Rapunzel limped away from the tree, retorting, "No, Eugene. No. I'm perfectly fine." She moved away and then wheeled around, snapping sharply, "Well, actually, now that you ask, I'm not! I'm not fine! I haven't been fine for the past two hours!"

"Wha-?"

"Do you want to know why?"

He nodded, blinking doubtfully in the rain, "Yes, I do."

"Because of you!" She howled, jabbing her index finger straight at him.

"Me?"

Rapunzel rolled her eyes, "Yes, _you_! _You_! Blast it all, it's _you_, Eugene!"

"What did I do?" He asked, holding out his hands.

"Oh, let me just count them up!" She replied, and then began listing each action on her fingers. "First of all, you woke me up this morning when I clearly had had a long night and needed some sleep!"

"You never-."

"Second, you dragged me out here, even though we all told you it was going to rain!"

"Okay, I am sorry about-."

"But that's the least of it, Eugene. The _least_ of it. Because that's not why I'm really mad at you right now! Right now, I'm mad at you because you refuse to tell me anything!" Rapunzel yelled, scowling at him.

Eugene glanced away, tugging at his hair. What on earth could she be talking about?

He sighed, replying, "Rapunzel, I have no clue what you're talking about."

"_You_ did not tell me about the possibility of you being stationed somewhere as a soldier!"

"I told you today about that."

She threw up her hands, retorting, "Yes, but not when it was important! Not when it mattered, Eugene! Don't you think that I would _want_ to know about that?"

"I didn't want you to worry." He answered, trying to suppress his rising irritation.

Rapunzel shook her head, replying angrily, "Eugene, I want to worry if it's something like that! At least then I know about it! But no! You didn't tell me _anything_! For all I know, your pardon could have been refused and you could have been on death row and you wouldn't have told me about it!"

"Well, then I'd be in jail and you _would_ know about it. But seriously, Rapunzel, let me-."

"No!" She shrieked, her voice rising to match the scream of the wind. "You never tell me anything! You haven't told me anything about what you're doing in training; about why you're working down at the docks; about why you've been looking at maps of the kingdom; about _anything_! You're supposed to tell me things, Eugene! It's what you do when you're in a relationship with someone! You trust them and you tell them things!"

Eugene bit back a rather nasty response, and instead gritted his teeth, saying, "There are some things I can't tell you about, Rapunzel. I'm sorry, but I really can't-."

"Why? Because I'm too weak to handle it?"

He turned his eyes to her face, "Look, I never said-."

"For goodness' sake Eugene, I'm not some fragile flower! I'm not the same girl you found in that tower two years ago! I've been in the world, I've known people like _you_ and I understand mistakes and problems! You don't have to protect me anymore! You can tell me if my father's been bullying you or if you're injured or if you've gone in the wrong direction!" Rapunzel retorted furiously, glaring at him as a stripe of lightning scorched across the sky.

"We haven't gone in the wrong direction!" Eugene shouted, his thin layer of patience snapping in half.

"Yes we have, Eugene! We have—we've been lost for the past two hours, and we're working on a third! Admit it, we are completely and utterly lost!"

"We're not lost!"

"Yes we are!"

"No, we're not! Rapunzel, I know where we are, I know where we're going, and I tell you that we are _not_ lost!"

"Yes-," she grabbed him by the front of his vest, yanking him down to her angry face, "-we are!"

For a second, they both just stood there, breathing hard and staring into each other's eyes.

Then Eugene reached up and set a hand over her wrists, murmuring softly, "Let go."

She released him, tearing her hands away from his and plowing forward.

"Just where do you think you're off to?" He asked, watching as she strode heatedly away from him.

"Away from here!"

"Rapunzel, you can't just-."

His girlfriend called over her shoulder: "Don't you try to tell me what I can and cannot do, Eugene! I'm going home, and nothing you say will stop me!"

"You don't even know where the palace is!" He pointed out.

"I don't care! I'll find it anyway!"

"_Rapunzel_!"

She ignored his shout and kept on walking through the trees. Eugene turned his face up to the storm clouds, snarling as the freezing rain struck his skin. Why did she have to be so difficult? Why did she have to be so annoying? Why did she have to be so stubborn? Why was he asking these stupid questions when the lost princess was about to get herself lost again?

Eugene ducked his head down and darted forward, coming up around to block Rapunzel's path.

She tried to go past him, but he continued to stop her, eventually earning a snarl equal to his own.

"Move!" Rapunzel ordered, her fingers curling into fists.

He shook his head, "No."

"Get out of my way!"

Once again, Eugene shook his head, "I'm not going to do that."

"Why not?"

"Because you're the princess and I can't let you go out there by yourself."

Rapunzel gaped at him for a second. Then she narrowed her eyes, hissing, "Eugene, I'm wet, I'm cold, I'm hungry, I'm mad, and I'm tired. I don't care _who_ I am right now. I just want to go home, and so I'm going to go home." She tried ducking by him but he stopped her again.

"Well, I'm sorry, but you can't."

"Then I'll go find somewhere dry!" The girl dove past him and into a mass of bushes.

"No—Rapunzel, wait!" He ran after her, thorns from the bushes ripping at his shirt and scratching his arms.

Eugene emerged out into a thicket of more brambles, left open to the sky since the trees had been unable to grow amid the thorns. He whirled around, eyes zipping across his surroundings as he searched for some sign of the irate princess. There was a small strip of cloth—part of the hem of her dress—attached to a bush to his right. He could also hear grunts of aggravation from the other side, even with the rain pounding down and the gale in his ears.

Worry struck him, and without a moment's hesitation he threw himself headlong into the bush, keeping his arm in front of his face and trying to ignore the painful cuts the thorns were inflicting upon his flesh.

When he finally came out, he saw that Rapunzel had stopped to regain her breath—likewise scratched and bedraggled. She shot a glare at him, unsticking a spike from her shoulder.

"Rapunzel, _please_ don't do that." He pleaded, glancing back at the cluster of thorns they had just come through.

"Do what, Eugene?"

"Leave. For goodness' sake, do you think your parents would appreciate it if I came back without their daughter? I have a reputation I need to keep."

"Oh, so _now_ that your pride is on the line, I'm important?" She scoffed, rubbing her arms as her goose-bumps reappeared.

Eugene's temper, already boiling, started to steam upward again. He swallowed hard, responding, "No, you're very important, it's just-," he saw the look of utter disdain she was giving him, and whatever inner calm he had left evaporated. "You know what?" Eugene asked sarcastically. "Fine! I'll go and find you somewhere dry, okay? I will go find you a place where you can sit and sulk and pout. And when this rain lets up and it's all bright and sunny and happy, we'll return to the city!"

"When we get back you can go and get your assignment and leave. _Maybe_ you'll even end up in the Midlands."

"Better there than here! Now come on!" He turned and began to hike up an incline, his eyes fixed straight ahead.

Rapunzel groaned in resignation and broke into a run, stumbling uphill to eventually gain the ground beside him.

And so they walked, in silence, listening to the sound of the storm.

* * *

Eugene thought hard as he sloshed through the muddy grass, wet leaves clinging to his legs while the skin on his arms and hands burned from the scratches left by the thorns. He thought about how much he hated the rain. About how much he strongly disliked the way the wind's voice seemed to be mocking him. About how he wished he could just redo the entire day. But what he thought about most was a single question: what happened to his perfect plan?

Walking by a tree, he gazed up at its dark-stained limbs and reviewed what his plan had been. It had been a good plan. The best plan he had ever come up with. So how had it gone so wrong?

His original intention was a short walk through the city, across the bridge, and into the forest. There, he and his deliriously happy girlfriend would have spent, at the very least, thirty minutes making their way to the lovely, sunlit meadow of wildflowers. Rapunzel would have gasped in rapturous delight, romping through the flowers and exclaiming about the different kinds. He would have started setting up lunch from Chef Arnold's best picnic basket, smiling as his girlfriend told him all about the flowers and what their names were and how they needed to bring a bouquet back for the queen. Then they would have eaten a fantastic meal as provided by the royal kitchen staff, chatted for a bit, maybe stare at the clouds, and eventually get to the reason he had asked her out to the magical spot in the first place.

A crash of thunder broke through his thoughts, and Eugene was rudely transported back from his daydream and into the cold, wet, miserable reality. He heard the growling of his stomach and suddenly his leg sunk, calf-high, into a rather swampy spot on the forest floor. With a loud sucking noise, he extracted his foot and continued to trek onward, his mind returning to his amazing plan.

After dramatically dropping to his knees, he would have serenaded Rapunzel with a list of all her dazzling features while blue birds tweeted in the surrounding trees and the sun beamed down upon him. He would have told her of his intense, passionate, devoted love—would have gone into a detailed explanation of how she had made the past two years the best he had ever lived. He would have been handsome, dry, and confident, and she would have been beautiful, dry, and blissful. The dry part had become incredibly important, somehow.

Above him, a sudden deluge of water splashed onto his shoulders as the leafy canopy gave way to the rain. Eugene shivered and cast a glance at his girlfriend.

She was marching alongside, ignoring anything and everything having to do with him. Her back was slouched, and her brow furrowed in a fury he had never thought possible. Eugene shook his head and began to muse on his brilliant plan again.

And then, after he had asked the most earthshakingly romantic proposal of all time, he would wait for a few tense seconds of earnest hopefulness while she considered his question. It would have been a tough, but exciting few moments of indecision. He would have watched her magnificent green eyes flicker over his heroic, muscular build, thinking. That adorable wrinkle of concentration he loved so much would have appeared on her forehead as she made her final choice. And then she would have said yes, of course, why had he been taking so long? And he would have laughed and swept her up into his arms to a life filled with wonderful wedded happiness.

It would have been romantic, it would have been extraordinary, and it would have been perfect.

But simple things can ruin perfect plans. Even—he saw a streak of lightning arc across the sky—simple things like bad weather.

Yet had it just been the rain? Perhaps it had been something else? Some crime he himself had done?

He could remember her words… she had yelled about his not telling her anything. Well, he had a good reason not to tell her stuff. There were just some things in his life that she did not need to know about. The proposal and all that dealt with it were obvious. How could he be romantic and spontaneous if she knew he had been working to pay for a ring? He could not have told her about that.

But the fact that he might have been stationed away from the capital was something she probably should have known. After all, she _was_ his girlfriend. She deserved to know about his possible departure—deserved to know that his training could lead to something neither one of them really cared to think about. And maybe he could have told her about the extra classes he had been taking in preparation for being prince consort… even if it was only a little bit of information. Maybe—maybe he could have even told her the bare bones of the conversation he had held with her father that night a couple of months ago. Marriage was a big thing. Maybe he should have asked her first before he had really thought about _asking_ her…

Yet where was the romance in that? And besides, he had been going to explain everything today. She would have gotten all the information, all the news, all the secrets would have been cracked open for her viewing. After the proposal, anything she wanted to know would be revealed. The question was the key.

Not that he even believed he had a chance at that _now_. Not now that his perfect plan had been ruined.

But then again, what was this day supposed to be about? Was it supposed to be about him performing the most elaborate amorous proposal the world had ever seen? Or was it about him, Eugene, asking Rapunzel to allow—as her mother had so eloquently put it—his 'life to be bound to hers completely'? And, he grinned slightly, remembering the king's words, it was not bondship. It was commitment.

So what was he committed to now? Was he committed to his perfect plan or to the fuming girl beside him?

Eugene opened his mouth slightly, closed it, and then opened it again.

"Rapunzel, I-."

She held up a hand, snapping, "No, Eugene. I don't want to talk to you, I don't want to listen to you, and I don't even want to look at you."

How was he going to get past _that_ difficulty?

Eugene looked around at his surroundings, peering through the ever-present curtain of rain. Then he saw it, and his heart lifted somewhat. At least he could do one thing right.

"Come here. I've found you a place." He turned left, passing into a small clearing.

"Finally."

She followed him to the clearing and frowned.

Eugene had found her a barn. But not just any barn. No, that was too good for him. Instead, her beau had discovered the most rickety, most dilapidated barn in all of Corona.

The building leaned against the side of a great tree, half of its left wall and roof missing, leaving the empty horse stalls and feeding troughs vulnerable to nature's ferocity. The wood siding was moldy and rainwater seeped through the holey roof. The straw—great big hanks of it—lay gathered in the corners of the structure. But the hay was dry, and the remaining walls would keep the wind off.

Rapunzel shot a glare at Eugene and then tramped forward to get beneath the protection of the barn's roof.

"What do you think?" He asked, watching as she scooted into the deepest corner of the building.

"I think-," Rapunzel took a seat on half of a hay bale, "-that you can stay outside because you are _not_ coming in."

Eugene felt his annoyance rising up once more. "Rapunzel, I'm cold too and-."

"No, Eugene! No. You lost your right to anything when you dragged me out to the second worst day of my life."

"Second worst?"

She nodded, not looking at him, "First was when you died, but then you came back so it probably doesn't count. Anyway, I'm not talking to you anymore so shhh!"

"But-."

"_Shhh_!"

"Rapunz-!"

She firmly turned her back towards him and faced the wall.

He stared at her, but she did not move an inch.

"Women!" Eugene announced to the heavens, receiving only a boom of thunder in return. He kicked at the muddy ground and went over to a nearby tree, plopping down upon the dirt. Moodily, he peeled a leaf off his arm, winced as his fingers brushed against one of the new scrapes, and scowled at the rain.

Eugene sighed.

So all was lost, then. Maybe, if they ever found the way back to the palace, he could propose tomorrow… but today was not an option.

Eugene removed the ring from his pocket and stared at it. Surprisingly pristine despite his having slipped and fallen into the mud not ten minutes ago, the purple gemstone was dark and radiant against the white gold metal. Its little companion diamonds complimented the bigger jewel quite well. The queen had been right. Rapunzel would probably like this ring better than the other one. Not that she was even going to see it now.

He sighed again. It was hopeless. There was no way she would say yes or even consider listening to a proposal. Even if he spent years trying to think up a good enough apology and speech, he doubted the result would be any different. After all, they were lost in the forest—lost by his stubbornness and pride. They were sitting beneath a rainstorm—also his fault for not heeding the words of the almanac. They were both hungry—and neither one of them ever dealt with hunger very well, it tended to make them rather cranky. And, as a grand finale, Rapunzel was angry with him for not telling her what she probably should have known: everything.

But he wanted to tell her now.

Of course, she would not listen, now.

Eugene looked over at his girlfriend as a roll of thunder resounded overhead.

Rapunzel was still sitting on her hay bale, her legs crossed, her arms crossed, and her face cross. She looked about as mad as a wet cat—and as cold as one too. Her damp hair dripped water onto her nose and into her eyes, and she flicked back her bangs in irritation. Her face and arms bore a few scratches from the thorn bushes. Furthermore, he saw that she was shivering underneath her ruined clothes—clothes that were clinging to her body in rather _interesting_ ways.

Eugene shook his head. No, he should not think about that _quite_ yet. Her father would kill him.

But his eyes continued to wander over her small back and slender form, drinking in those alluring feminine curves. The girl was absolutely striking; there was no denying it. Even now, when she was soaking wet, covered in mud and with her eyes narrowed in anger, she awakened something inside him. Something that made his heart pound and his ears ring with a strange, desperate roaring. It was not necessarily bestial, but it was awfully close.

Then he began to think about the other things he liked about her. The way she laughed—a clear, pure sound of intense enjoyment that made the world light up. The way her voice seemed to soothe his muscles and mind after a long day of working. The tilt of her chin after he had just made a sarcastic remark, by which sign he knew she had just thought up another to throw right back at him. How she sang when she cooked, how she concentrated when she painted, how she glowed in rapturous joy with every little aspect of life. How she made everything amazing, just by being there… and how he wanted to do the same for her.

Eugene absently felt his side, remembering that he had once died for the girl. Even then, he had fallen in love with her. Only after three days of total weirdness, ridiculous adventure, unexplainably awesome romance, and heart-rending fear, he had decided that she mattered more than himself. He had grown to love her because she had given him his life back, and in return, he had given that life for hers. And now they both had lives—both had worries—both had plans that may or may not intersect. Dreams of a future… that's all they were.

He frowned. So why couldn't his future entwine with hers? His past already had. His present was currently tied to her. Why not his future as well?

Eugene grinned to himself.

There he was, actually considering proposing to a princess—whom he had irritated into cold silence—during a rainstorm. There he was, thinking about getting down on one knee to pop the question in a leaky wreck of a barn smelling of wet straw and mold. What kind of romantic was he?

"Apparently a hopeless one." Eugene muttered, rolling the ring between his fingers. Then he stood up and tried, miserably, to smooth his hair back.

Who was he kidding? Any attempts at bettering his appearance were futile. He was just evading following through on the decision he had just made. Now was not the time to wait—now was the time to act.

Thus it was that Eugene Fitzherbert walked over to the ruined barn to propose to the love of his life.

There was no grandness to it, no majestic applause or royal orchestra and certainly no special lighting. There was just the music of the storm and his squelchy footsteps.

Rapunzel growled, hearing his approach. She shook her head and muttered dangerously, "Don't you _dare_ come in here, Eugene. I'm mad at you. I don't care what you have to say so don't waste your breath."

"Okay. I won't."

Rapunzel frowned, realizing a change in his voice. Eugene sounded strangely calm. His words had been quiet, even accepting… and miraculously patient. What was he getting at?

She slowly turned around.

He was kneeling in the mud before her, rain pelting down from the clouded sky, holding up a ring. His clothes were soaked through, torn and dirtied, and he had a small scratch on his cheek. His familiar face was wet and muddied, and his hair plastered unattractively against his head. Yet, despite all this, he was smiling slightly.

"Eu—Eugene?" Rapunzel whispered, her gaze moving back and forth from the ring to his brown eyes.

"Yeah?"

"What—what are you-?" She seemed unable to form her question, and instead stared at him.

Eugene cleared his throat and asked, simply, "Rapunzel, will you marry me?"

She merely gazed at him in numb shock.

He bowed his head, "Listen, I know that this isn't the best way to ask you. And I'm most likely the last man you want to see right now. And I'm sorry for-," he sighed, raising his eyebrows, "-you know, everything. I'm sorry for the rain, I'm sorry I lost the picnic basket, I'm sorry that we're lost and I'm sorry, most of all, that I have not been telling you all the stuff you deserve to know. But, since we're not really going anywhere, I just figured I should still give it a shot."

He shrugged and met her eyes again, "So, I ask you again, will you marry me, Rapunzel? I love you and—well… I don't really have anything else except that."

She smiled, asking, "_That's_ why you wanted to come out here?"

"Well—yeah."

"That's what the whole day was supposed to be about? With the picnic basket and the forest and-," she nodded at his hand, finishing, "-apparently the ring?"

"Yeah that—that's what I forced you out here for." Eugene replied, feeling his knee sinking into the mud.

Rapunzel, her smile widening, glanced away, shaking her head. She had even started to laugh somewhat. It was vaguely off-putting, having the object of your affection actually laughing at your proposal. Especially when she had not even answered yet.

Eugene sighed, "Okay, I know this may be going overboard a bit but you still haven't answered my question so—Rapunzel?"

"Hmmm?" She smiled, turning back to him.

"Will you marry me?"

His girlfriend nodded, "Okay."

"Okay?" He asked, frowning.

She nodded again, "Okay."

"But—but what does that _mean_?"

"It _means_, 'okay'."

Eugene rolled his eyes, "No, seriously, Rapunzel, words change meaning over time and really only-."

Rapunzel launched herself off the hay bale, tackling him with a flying smooch. She ran her fingers through his hair, pulling him closer, her mouth exploring his in ways he never knew she knew. She was remarkably strong for such a petite girl, pinning him to the earth even as she continued to kiss him very enthusiastically.

Eventually, however, Eugene remembered the ring and pulled back—but that was not the only reason—he also need to breathe.

"Rapunzel-," she landed another kiss on his lips, "-Rapunz—mmm—stop for a minute. Pl—mmm-" he was given one more lingering kiss before she drew back.

"What, Eugene?" She asked, slightly exasperated. Clearly the girl had other things on her mind at that point.

He smiled up at her, "So—yes?"

She rolled her eyes, "_No_, Eugene, I'm kissing you because I don't want to marry you."

"You don't have to get sarcastic."

Rapunzel looked at him.

"Okay, maybe you do. Anyway-," he attempted to sit up, "-can I come into the barn now?"

She nodded and helped him to his feet, leading him over to the hay bale. Since there was only room for one person on the seat, she sat down in his lap.

"Comfortable?" Eugene asked, amused.

Rapunzel smiled, "Yep."

"Great. Um—here—let me give you the ring. Hold out that tiny hand of yours."

Rapunzel complied, and he gently slid the ring onto her finger. The purple contrasted rather nicely with her skin color.

Eugene nodded in approval, "You know, that's not that bad. Usually you don't really know until-."

His words were cut off by more victorious smooching.

* * *

Several minutes passed before she released him again. Eugene lay, slightly dazed, amid the straw. Rapunzel was cuddled up against him, idly playing with a button on his vest. She seemed quite content and—dare he think it—smug.

"Years of this…" Eugene whispered hoarsely.

"What's that, dear?"

"Nothing."

His arm was curled lazily around her waist, his hand resting on her thigh. Absently, Eugene ran his thumb along the enticing arch of her leg. He felt the girl shiver unconsciously, moving closer to him. A slow smirk crossed his face. He could get used to this. He could _definitely_ get used to this.

More minutes drifted by, and he wondered how much time would slip on before either of them suggested leaving. Right then he decided that he did not care much. Years could pass, and he would not care as long as she was with him. Of course, that was probably the point of getting married. And now he was one step closer.

"Your collar's messed up." Rapunzel said suddenly, reaching up to adjust his rumpled shirt.

"That was your fault." Eugene replied back.

"So? I didn't hear you complaining."

"That's because you hardly gave me any chance to breathe."

She laughed and hugged him, murmuring, "And I might never give you that chance again."

"That could be a problem." He said, bringing his arm up around her shoulders.

"I'm sure you'll figure something out."

Rapunzel kissed him again—but slower this time and, if possible, even more deeper. When she drew away, Eugene could hear that old roaring sound in his ears again.

He coughed and lifted his head, listening to the rain. It may have started to lessen in its noise.

"You okay?" Rapunzel asked, watching his face.

"Yeah I just-," he frowned as a bellow of thunder boomed above them, "-we should probably be getting back."

"You don't know the way." She reminded him.

"Doesn't matter. See, I told your parents we would be gone for maybe two and a half hours at the most. It's been much longer than that, and since we don't know where we are, we'll probably end up with another hour or so tacked onto it."

Rapunzel shrugged and burrowed deeper under his arm, "Well, we have to wait until the storm passes before we do anything."

"How come?"

"Because I am _not_ walking around in the rain anymore. I mean, I love you Eugene, but I'm not doing that again."

"Fair enough." He agreed, resting his cheek against the side of her head. "But I _am_ hungry."

"I am too."

Eugene winced, "Sorry about that."

"It's okay. You kind-of made up for it."

"So you like the ring?"

Rapunzel held up her hand, smiling, "Yeah. It's nice."

"That's why I was working at the docks, you know. I had to earn money to buy it. And the other one."

"Other one?"

He nodded, "I bought two because I couldn't tell which one you'd like better. Your mom said you'd rather have that one, though."

"And I suppose this explains everything else too? The reasons you've been looking at the maps and doing extra training and going downtown?"

"Yes, yep, and yeah."

Rapunzel sighed, murmuring, "I'm so sorry, Eugene. I had no clue you actually had a _reason_. You were just trying to make it romantic."

He laughed dryly, "Yeah, and look how that turned out. Needless to say, I don't think you want to be bragging to Felicia about this proposal."

"I don't see why not." She ran a hand over his chest, whispering, "Someone needs to tell her that she doesn't have the absolute best fiancé in the world anymore."

"I can't name thirty kinds of goats."

Rapunzel closed her eyes and mumbled drowsily, "Good. You're not supposed to."

"Are you really going to fall asleep?"

"I told you that you woke me up too early this morning."

"Yeah but-." Eugene stopped as her breathing began to slow. "Nevermind."

* * *

Eventually, the rain did stop, and the princess and soon-to-be prince consort of Corona began the walk back. It was not until they reached the meadow of wildflowers did Eugene realize just how long they had been gone.

"Wow." He said, strolling hand-in-hand with Rapunzel out of the shade of the forest trees.

Above them, the clouds had cleared away quite nicely and revealed the day to have fallen into the time of early evening. The sun was beginning to set, and songbirds, chirruping happily, winged their way across a pale orange sky.

Water still dripped down from the trees, and truth be told, the meadow they were trotting through as more of a swamp than anything. However, Rapunzel still managed to find a few delicate flowers to sit behind her ear again.

"And here-," Eugene said, gesturing to the meadow, "-was where I was supposed to propose to you."

"Where?"

"I never really nailed down on a spot, exactly. I guess maybe there-," he pointed randomly to their right, "-or there-," he jerked his arm to the left, "-or even somewheres around there." He swept his arm across, indicating the span of the meadow.

"Okay-," Rapunzel laughed, "-I get it. You didn't know."

"It would have been stupendous though, let me tell you. Beat whatever Harold did by a mile."

"And what would you have done?"

"After our delicious picnic we'd sit and soak up the sun a bit and then I'd dramatically ask you to marry me and then you'd dramatically tell me yes and somehow or another there would be background music."

"Background music?" She asked skeptically.

Eugene smirked, "Don't doubt my talents, dearest love. If I had waited long enough I could have involved everyone in the city for the thing."

"Really?"

"Maybe, but then again, I'm not that patient." He grinned, wiggling his eyebrows.

"No you're not." Then Rapunzel frowned, cocking her head. "Do you hear something?"

"Um…"

There was a sound off in the distance—a rather interesting sound.

The sound of horse hooves.

"Eugene-."

"I'm about to be trampled, aren't I?"

Suddenly, a white horse burst from the surrounding trees and raced directly towards them. His ears were laid flat against his head, his eyes rolled back with rage, and his lips curled up in a frightening equine snarl.

"Oh dear…"

"Wait!" Rapunzel quickly jumped in front of her fiancé, holding up her arms. "Maximus! Maximus, slow down! Don't kill him!"

Eugene watched in amazement as the horse skidded to a halt, neighing wrathfully. From the woods beyond, he could also see a regiment of soldiers on horseback riding forth. Then he turned his attention back to his horse-taming fiancée.

"It's okay. It's all right, Max. He hasn't done anything wrong and I'm safe. See-," she held open her arms, "-completely safe."

Maximus snorted and glared over Rapunzel's shoulder at Eugene.

"No. You cannot hurt him even a little bit."

"He asked you that?"

Rapunzel began to stroke the horse's nose, rolling her eyes, "Eugene, he wants to pulverize you for kidnapping the princess."

"Yeah well-," Eugene stuck his head out from behind Rapunzel and looked straight at Maximus, saying emphatically, "-I _didn't_ kidnap the princess."

Maximus grunted, even as his tail began to wag. Rapunzel always did scratch the itchy spot beneath his chin.

The other soldiers rode up and immediately surrounded them. Loaded crossbows were pointed directly at Eugene, and one of the men—the Captain of the Guard—leapt off his horse and withdrew his sword, placing himself between Rapunzel and her fiancé.

"We will shoot Rider at your order, your Highness." The captain said, eyeing Eugene disdainfully.

"Captain, please-," she laid a hand on his arm and gently pushed the sabre point to the ground, "-_Eugene_ has done nothing wrong."

"Are you sure?" The captain asked, still glaring at Eugene.

Eugene glared back. He had never liked the captain much.

"Yes, Captain, I'm sure I don't want you to shoot my fiancé."

"Very well." The captain nodded to his men, most of whom had lowered their crossbows already. Bill had not even loaded his. Then the captain's eyes widened, and he turned to his princess.

"Did you just say fiancé?"

"Yes she did, sir." Eugene declared, pushing past him to rest his arm about Rapunzel's shoulders. "_Yes_ she did."

"Congratulations." Bill called, giving the newly-engaged couple a double thumbs-up.

Most of the other guards smiled, murmuring in agreement.

The captain slammed his sword back into his sheath and, his face reddening in frustration, shouted out: "Prepare to escort the princess and—and her fiancé back to the palace!"

"Yes sir!"

Instantly, the soldiers formed into a protective circle.

Rapunzel easily got onto Maximus's back, patting his neck. Eugene looked warily at the animal.

"He's not going to kick you off while I'm on him, Eugene. You can get up."

Eugene narrowed his eyes, "I'm not so sure, Rapunzel. Max is very talented and how do you know he hasn't got some kind-of trick saddle on?"

She sighed, "Because he doesn't. Now hurry up, I want to get back home and tell my parents we're all right."

Eugene nodded and ascended into place behind her, wrapping his arms securely about her waist.

Bill rode up beside them, smiling, "How was it?"

He shrugged, "Oh, it was a great day—it was-."

"The second best day of my life." Rapunzel beamed up at him.

A big grin spread across Eugene's face, and he laughed, "Yeah it was."

In front of them, the captain barked: "To the palace!"

And so they began the ride back, leaving the meadow behind them.

* * *

"Tommy, I'm worried about them." The queen muttered, gazing out the windows of her husband's office and into the night.

The king sighed from where he sat at his desk, "I know you are."

"I mean, it can't really take them this long."

"I know." He stood up and went over to her.

His wife turned to look at him anxiously, "Do you really think we shouldn't send out more guards?"

"Cat dear, I think we should just wait and-," he set his hands on her shoulders, "-not worry so much. It'll be fine. Eugene is a very capable fellow and he will do everything in his power to keep Rapunzel safe. And she'll do the same for him."

The queen bit her lip, replying, "I'm still worried."

"Of course you are, as am I. But-," the door opened and a guard stepped into the room. He bowed, "The princess and Mr. Fitzherbert have arrived, your Majesties."

"Thanks, Bill, but you don't have to announce us." Rapunzel said as she and Eugene walked into the chamber.

Her mother quickly came over to them, throwing her arms around the necks of her daughter and her future son-in-law. She hugged them tightly, whispering, "Thank goodness you two are safe…"

"Mom, we're all muddy and-."

"Really, your Majesty, I don't think-."

The queen shook her head, "Shhh. I don't care about mud. I love you too much for stupid things like that."

Her husband dismissed the soldier with a nod, affirming her statement: "She does indeed."

Eugene did, however, breathe a sigh of relief when the queen stepped away from them to get a better look.

"So you're both all right? You're not injured terribly or—oh, you've been rather beaten up…" The queen examined her daughter's arms, frowning.

"We're fine, Mom." Rapunzel grinned as her mother's eyes alighted on the ring.

She looked up, smiling, "So you asked?"

Eugene bobbed his head, "Yes ma'am."

"And you said yes?" She turned to her daughter.

"After asking for the third—oof!" Rapunzel elbowed Eugene in the side and nodded, "I did."

The queen smiled widely, "How wonderful. How did it-?"

"Cat-," the king laid an arm about his wife's shoulders, "-I think that right now we should probably focus on getting these two cleaned up and fed. Rapunzel can tell you everything that happened later but they both are undoubtedly tired."

"Yes." She nodded, looking between them, "You should get proper baths and seen by the physician. And I'll ask Chef Arnold to make you supper, what do you want?"

"Anything warm and toasty." Rapunzel replied, laughing.

"You got it. Tommy, see to that."

He frowned, "Cat I-."

She turned her green eyes upon him, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes dear." The king sighed and, after exchanging rueful glances with Eugene, went off to follow his wife's instructions.

Meanwhile, the queen and Rapunzel began to chat animatedly about what had taken place that afternoon, what would be happening tomorrow, and what would probably happen during the next several months. Eugene rolled his shoulders absently and began to walk around the office, wondering if he could find that flask of something the queen would not approve of again. He was _very_ cold.

The king returned some minutes later, his job accomplished, and the queen sent her daughter and future son-in-law to their respective rooms.

That did not stop Eugene from getting a goodbye kiss before heading towards the barracks, however.

Rapunzel drew back, her arms around him, "I'll see you later, Eugene. I love you."

He smiled, "I love you too."

She left and was soon joined by her mother. Eugene marched in the opposite direction, his wet boots leaving a trail of footprints on the rug. The maids would probably hunt him down and scold him, but he did not care. He was too happy for anything to ruin his day now.

Then the king caught up with him.

"Eugene." He said, nodding.

"Sir?"

"You forgot something." The king held up a new edition of Corona's almanac.

Eugene grinned slightly, "Thank you."

"You are welcome. And-," he patted him on the back, "-don't forget to wash behind your ears."

"Um… yes sir."

The king started to go down a different corridor, calling back: "Good job, Eugene."

"Thank you."

He glanced at the book in his hands and flipped open to the front. Penned underneath the title page in bold, blocky handwriting were the words: 'To Eugene, my favorite son-in-law. Well done. And remember, I told you so.' Signed underneath was the king's name. It was a simple message, slightly cheeky, and yet quite profound.

He grinned.

* * *

Eugene carefully made sure not to get any mud on the almanac while he went down to the barracks. He set it gently on his bed, ignoring the remarks he received from some of the soldiers lounging upon their bunks.

Then, as he was pulling out a clean pair of pants, one particular comment met his ears. "Got caught in the rain, Rider?"

Eugene stood up, "What?"

The smirking guard nodded lazily at him, "We heard you missed the memo and wound up dragging the princess all over the forest in the storm. What kind of-?"

Eugene grabbed him by the shirt before he could say anything else. The guard flinched and held up his hands.

However, Eugene smiled and said, "Matter of fact, I _did_ walk around in a storm for hours on end. But you know what, I also got engaged to the lost princess. And, after a few months, I'll be married to the lost princess which means _you_-," he patted him on the face, "-will have to take orders from _me_. Good evening."

Eugene released the man and walked towards the showers, whistling.

"Will we really have to take orders from 'im?" Another man asked, frowning.

"Um… I think so."

There was a faint thump as a pile of wet clothes was thrown onto the bathroom tile.

"Hey, one of you guys go get me a towel!" Eugene bellowed.

The soldiers hastily jumped up, tripping over themselves to obey the words of the future prince consort of Corona.

* * *

:) Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
